


Hellion

by armitageadoration



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Hellion, the sequel to His Half Sassanach Hellion.Split apart by 200 years, Alexandria and Dougal MacKenzie haven't seen each other in five years.The winds of time have created walls that are even harder to breach than ever before. They once believed that their love would never change but unforeseen circumstances lead them apart. Do they have the strength to stay together or will others try and tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Pain. Every joint hurting. Eyes parted slowly. They only opened enough to look around. Nothing moving. There wasn’t even a breeze.

Silence.

Once more the eyes closed. Not to sleep, but to extend out other senses. Animal sounds. Insects crawling. The scent of earth and trees.

Silence still. Darkness surrounding.

Sitting up abruptly and looking around. There were no lights coming from Inverness that were substantial. What year was it?

Matte black leather made no sound. Even the footfalls were silent. Weapons. Provisions. Coins. And a few other things in a small pack that attached to the thigh.

Craigh na Dun was in sight and Alexandria MacKenzie used it as her compass to know which way to go. Even in the dark, her footfalls were sure and strong. These paths were known. They were home. Once the sun started to rise, she took to the treetops to hide. There was more people moving about than normal. Why?

Watching closely. The clothing and the way the people looked in general fit with the time period. Had it worked? Was she really home?

It took seven nights for Alexandria to go from Craigh na Dun to Leoch. She ran at nightfall and kept running until the sun was ready to break the horizon. During the daylight hours she dozed in the tree tops and watched the surroundings.

She was just on the outskirts from where the watchmen would be at Leoch. Hoping she wouldn’t be shot, Alexandria started her approach.

“HALT!”

She stopped. Hands went up and she clasped them together in a sign of friendship above her head.

“State yer name and yer reason ta be here.”  The sentry growled in Gaelic.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she knew the voice. “It’s Alexandria MacKenzie, Kennet.” It was Rupert’s baby brother, who wasn’t such a baby any longer.

“Alex MacKenzie is dead.” Fury was with the words now.

Hearing the sounds of muskets moving and probably aimed at her, Alex rolled her eyes. “Come down and see fer ye ownself then Kennet. Because how else would I ken yer name ya dunderheid.”

There was now a flurry of movement and the sound of men crashing through grass and branches. Hands grabbed her roughly and she didn’t resist. The torch was brought closer and there was a gasp.

“Fecking hell. Someone best warn Dougal.”

“Warn Dougal?” Alex snorted. “Greetings to ye too Rupert.”

There was a rumble of excitement that followed Alex being led into great hall of Leoch. Unfortunately, given the late hour, Dougal was too drunk to understand fully what was going on around him. Yet, he wasn’t too drunk that he was unable to be dallying with one of the serving wenches, a chubby girl named Bradana.

Like the parting of the sea, people moved out of the way for Alexandria to walk past. The noise faded like a ripple. Dougal and Hamish were seated at the main table.

“Auntie Lexie?!” Hamish exclaimed. The young man stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. He raced over to his auntie as if he was a lad still. He hugged her tightly to him.  No longer the child he once was, he stood eye to eye with her.

“Aye Hamish. Tis good ta see ye once more. Ye have grown into a fine man.” Holding him at arm’s length, tears pricked her eyes. “Yer Da would be proud.” She smiled and returned the hug.

There were others coming close now.  So many people were hugging Alexandria and ruffling her wild curls. She was lost in a sea of bodies for a few minutes.

Slowly, Dougal’s head turned from the girl on his lap and he stared into the eyes of his wife.

People slowly slid off to other places while Dougal stared. Alexandria was certain she had never seen hall empty as quickly as it did. Even Hamish made an exit. Dougal stood up abruptly, forgetting the serving girl was on his lap. She was dumped to the floor without a second thought.

Dougal stood at attention. His shoulders back and his chin up, it was easy to see how he commanded the respect of those around him. His mouth was opened slightly and he drank in the visage of his wife. He had thought her dead or at the very least captive somewhere. Although, he had never been able to find hide nor hair of Alexandria. He also had lost all traces of Black Jack Randall.

The last anyone had seen of Randall was at a place where no woman would be able to venture and live to tell about it.  So, he assumed her dead or enslaved somewhere by that bastard Randall. For five years Dougal MacKenzie grieved for the loss of his love. Finally, he sought solace in the embrace of another woman. It was almost comical in the timing.

Had she found some fountain of youth? It had been five years. Five very long years and she looked hardly any different. Desperately, he wanted to reach out to touch her. To make sure that it really was her and not a dream.

He swallowed. She was wearing leather again. This however looked newer. She didn’t try to disguise her femininity this time.  The cloak she wore was solid black.  Long jet curls were loose and flowing. Right by her ear was a small streak of silver, the only outward sign that she had aged.  

In a rustle of skirts, the lassie stepped away with a scowl when she realized she no longer had Dougal MacKenzie’s attention. She had only been employed at Leoch for the last two months and was completely unfamiliar with Alex. Bradana was an opportunist. The widower Dougal would make a fine husband for her or so she thought. She was a crofter’s daughter with little hope of marrying above her station. That was until she came to Leoch. Pretty enough that the men enjoyed her company and smart enough not to give up her maidenhead to anyone, Bradana was not willing to give up her place to someone new.

She walked directly to Alexandria and spit in her face. The whispered words “He’s mine ye hoor!” was for Alex alone.

Wiping the spittle away, Alex looked down at the girl and chuckled lowly.

“That’s yer one. I wouldn’t suggest ye try again. Ask around about who I am first. I am not one ta be trifled wit’.”

Feeling bold with eyes on her, Bradana was looking to gain favor from the obviously upset Dougal by taking this stranger down.

“Ye bitch!” The wench went to slap Alexandria across the face.

Rolling her eyes, Alexandria was annoyed with the girl, her strong hand grabbed the wrist and twisted it back. Flinging the girl to the ground, Alex wrenched the arm up and back. If the girl tried to move, the arm would easily dislocate or break, depending on where Alex decided to put pressure. Putting a knee in the girl’s back, Alexandria shook her head.  

“Would someone mind getting this out of me sight? I ‘ave other things ta discuss than tha behavior of ill-mannered children.”

Mrs. Fitz, who had been in the kitchens, finally came out hearing the ruckus. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Alexandria and she rushed over quickly. She paid no mind to the squealing girl on the ground and hugged Alex tight.

“Ach! Where ‘ave ye been!?”

“Long story Mrs. Fitz. But I will tell ye about it at a later date. This one of yers?” She motioned to the floor with a tip of her head.

“What happened?”

“Tha lil’ snot thought it would be a good idea ta spit in me face and try and hit me.” Releasing the servant, she dusted herself off. Mrs. Fitz took the furious Bradana by the ear and drug her off to parts unknown.

Turning she looked to her husband. “Dougal? May we please speak?” Her voice was soft.

“No.” He turned his back to her and walked away.

Watching him go, it wasn’t that much of a surprise. While she had been hopeful, 5 years was a long time. While Dougal didn’t wish to speak to her, Murtagh and Rupert did. They grabbed whiskey and sat her down to talk.

“Where are Claire and Jamie?” She asked the two men.

“Lallybroch. They will be here in a few days’ time.” Murtagh replied. Although a few days’ time in Murtagh speech could mean anything up to and including two months.

“Was Jamie able to get the pardon?”

“Aye. Randall dun disappeared.” Murtagh nodded with a cold smile.

“Feckin’ hell Alex. Where ha’ ye been?” Rupert smacked her arm.

“Would ye believe making Randall disappear?”

“No!”

“Aye.”

“Ye couldn’t get word to us?” Rupert was still upset with her vanishing.

“No Rupert, I could nay do it. I was haven ta hide out too. How are Jamie and Claire?”

Murtagh gave one of his rare smiles. “They have two daughters, Faithe and Brianna.”

“Did ye have any more bairns Alex?”

“Rupert, I have never been unfaithful to Dougal. No other man besides he has graced my bed for over 15 years. How has Caillen done?”

“He’s a good lad Alex. Molly tends to the day ta day goings on wit him but Dougal spends a lot of time wit him too.”

“Good.”

“I’m glad yer home Alex. Ye have been verrah missed. I’ll see ye in tha mornin’.” The big man hugged her.

“Thank ye Rupert.  Good night.”

“What really happened Alexandria?” Murtagh asked after Rupert was gone.

“I went hunting Randall.”

“Didya kill tha’ bastard?”

“No. I found him in Inverness. I chased him all over hell and creation. We got into a fight at Craigh na Dun and we went through the stones, together.”

She chuckled when his brow arched high.

“I dinnae end up where I left. Instead I met Claire’s husband about 40 years before I was born. Verrah long story there. Got Randall committed to an asylum over in England and then he killed two people while there. He is gone for good. So, I came home. How are things here Murtagh? You are well yes? How has Dougal been?”

“Dougal is Dougal.” The dour little man and Dougal MacKenzie tolerated each other, barely. “What of ye Alex? You look…..sad…”

“I missed me home and me family. I hated being there.”

“Why?”

“No family, no friends, no nothin’. It was a miserable existence, ye ken?”

“The clans are still prospering?”

“Aye. They have changed but they are still us.”

“Welcome back lass. It is truly good ta have ye home.”

“I best go find me a place ta sleep Murtagh. Thank you.”

“Whatever fer?”

“Jest being you.”

“Here.” He handed her a bottle of whiskey. “Jest in case ye need it. I’ll send word ta Jamie and Claire that ye came home. Might get them out here sooner.”

“My thanks Murtagh.”

By the next morning the entire castle was buzzing with the news of Alexandria’s return. Those that were living on MacKenzie lands further out were also learning of her appearance. She had hidden herself in the stables overnight. Sitting up in the loft, she wondered what her next move should be. Deciding on breakfast, she snuck off to the kitchens. It would be best to avoid the hall for a while.

Parritch, dried berries, and a bannock were taken out to the quiet of the garden where Mrs. Fitz grew herbs. A large mug of tea was placed down in front of her when she was about halfway through with her breakfast.

“Thank ye Mrs. Fitz.”

“Yer welcome dear. Now don’t ye worry. Dougal will come around. He always kens ta listen ta reason.”

“You and I both ken better than tha.” She smiled.

“Alright, Dougal kens well enough ta listen ta me or he will get knocked upside his thick heid wit’ me skillet.”

“Now tha’ I believe!”

“Ye ken there is the Gathering coming up soon aye?”

Alexandria shook her head.

“Hamish is of age now. Dougal is plannin’ on turning over full Lairdship to tha lad.”

“Och! Was Hamish jest not a wee lad a fortnight ago?”

“Seems like it aye?”

“Aye.”

“I’m surprised ye ha’ nay asked after yer own bairn.”

“Caillen would nay remember his mam. Tha’ is a discussion between me and Dougal.”

“Very well. I will get ye a room ready. I should ha’ done that last night.”

“Tis fine. I found somewhere ta sleep.”

“Ach. It’s good ta have ye home again. Come wit’ me. We shall get ye into some proper clothing.”

Alexandria chuckled softly. “You never did like my leather.”

It took no time at all to outfit her in a fine dress and for her hair to be done up. It was the first time she had worn a dress in five years.

There was a tap on the door and Mrs. Fitz opened it.

“Uhm. Mistress Alexandria?” One of the servant boys came out to find her.

“Aye?”

“Master Dougal wishes ta speak wit’ ye.”

Standing up, she stayed silent at the knowing look Mrs. Fitzgibbons gave her. She let the lad lead the way.

Rupert was standing at the door to Colum’s former office.  “Yer weapons Alex.”

She stared at her once friend for a moment before shrugging.

She only had two blades on her and handed them over.

“Remove your shoes iffen ye would Alex.”

She stood barefooted with arms extended at her sides. “Feel free ta check.”

He did and he did it well. Down to checking the seams and her through her long hair. As a matter of fact, she was surprised he didn’t make her strip bare.

“What is this?”

Rupert had seen her in varying stages of undress and so she just pulled the hem up, showing a small leather pouch. Opening it, she showed him the inside. A few folded letters and three pieces of jewelry was all.

“Good luck.” Rupert whispered.

Stepping in, the door was shut behind her.

Her eyes adjusted quickly. The room was remarkably the same, except Colum’s birds were gone. Alexandria felt a pang at the realization that the birds were gone because so was Colum.

“Welcome home……… _wife_.”

“Good morn’ to ye Dougal.” She wasn’t in the mood to play games.

“Why did ya return?”

“Might I have a seat? Because I finally could.”

“But of course, _wife_. Where ‘ave ye been?”

“Inverness.”

“And ye couldn’t get word to yer family?!”

“No, actually I couldn’t. I was in Inverness in 1948. Seeing how that nearly 200 years into the future, a message seemed difficult.”

“Ye tried ta go back?”

“No. I tried ta kill Randall. When push came to shove, we both went through the stones.”

“Is he dead?”

“No. He is locked up in an insane asylum in England. He killed two people, so he won’t be getting out. I received your messages.”

“What are ye talking about Alexandria?”

“I’ll show you.” She started to reach under her dress.

“Stop right there. I’ll get it.” He had his dirk unsheathed.

“Oh for the love of God Dougal. Rupert already checked every inch of me. And do ye really think I would try ta kill ye?”

Kneeling on the floor before her, Dougal shoved her knees apart with a smirk. His hands slowly traveled up one leg and found nothing. Still smirking, he let his knuckles drag across her sex. It took everything she had not to kick him. His fingers drew downwards on the other leg until he found the pouch. Breaking the ties that held it in place, Dougal sat back on his heels.

“How d’ya get these?” Standing once more, there was a look of shock when he revealed the items.

“I got them in 1953. Leoch is the seat of Clan MacKenzie still. Except, it is used for archives, offices, and touring. Our bedroom was part of the tour. I checked the hidden safes, all but two were empty. These were in two of them, plus some of my other jewelry.” She sighed. “I figured you left them there for a reason.”

“Go back to yer own time Alexandria.” He sounded weary.

“No.”

“ _No?_ ”

“If you don’t want me here at Leoch, I will leave Dougal. I dinnae come back to fight wit’ ye. My place is here in Scotland now, not 200 years in the future.”

“Then go. Get outta my sight and outta my life.”

“Very well.” She kissed his cheek fondly. Her hand cupped his cheek. “Goodbye Dougal MacKenzie.”

“Ye don’t even ask about yer own son.” He scoffed.

“I have asked about him. I am also not going to upset him by letting him ken I was here and leavin’ again Dougal. You may think of me as a heartless bitch and perhaps I am in some ways. That doesn’t mean I won’t try to protect my son as best as I’m able. Even if it means protecting him from me.”

“Tha’ bastard horse of yers has been put out ta pasture. It did sire a colt. Tha horse has been broke. Take it. Take it and go.”

“Thank you.”

“Jest go.”

After changing out of the dress and back into the leather, Alexandria said a few goodbyes and did leave. The new horse was eager to please and nothing like her Bhaltair. Still, he was sturdy, strong and fast so she couldn’t ask for more. She didn’t head off of the MacKenzie lands right away. Instead, Alexandria went to the hot spring where she and Dougal first fell in love. It had almost been like a ritual cleansing then and it would be the same now.

After setting up a small camp, she removed the leather. Having taken the shift from what she had worn earlier at Leoch, Alexandria only wore that walking to the water. Sitting near the water’s edge, she let the tranquility of the spring wash away the heartache.

While Dougal’s words had hurt, they weren’t unexpected.

Sliding into the water, the shift was removed. She swam in the warmth for a while before just laying back and floating. The heat enveloping her body helped with the aches and pains of not only coming through the stones but for the roughness she had put her body through the last few days.

Finally, she permitted herself to weep.

Night had fallen when she pulled herself from the water and walked up to the camp she had made.

“Don’t scream. Is jest me.”

“What are ye doing here?”

“I think I came for the same reason ye did.”

“Absolution?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

“I’m finished. So, feel free. I’ll move my camp elsewhere.”

“No need. Why did ye return Alexandria?”

“I hated it.”

 Dougal nodded.

“I missed ye Dougal. I missed you, our son, our lives, and our family. I was supposed to be here. Not there.  I did what I needed ta. I made sure our family was safe from the likes of Black Jack Randall.”

“Five years is a long time.”

“Aye. It is. Seven years was all we had. Not even, really. All we did was hurt each other for most of those years.”

“We had some good times.”

“We did. When we were jest fucking each other we did.”

“Aye.”

“Once we had expectations we had ta live up ta, everything changed.”

Dougal nodded. It was true. “I still loved ye through it all. I suppose I was never meant ta get marrit. Twice now I have made a poor excuse for a husband. But I do Hellion, I still do love ye.”

“I ken Dougal. I love ye too. I’ll be out from under yer skin come tomorrow.”

“Where will ye go?”

“Edinburgh most likely. I ken teach or work as a healer.” 

Then there was silence. Alex was fighting with a snarl in her hair. Dougal reached over and plunked her down between his feet. Taking her old comb out from his sporran, he made short work of the tangle.

“Thank ye. I’m surprised ye still carry that old thing around.”

“Don’t leave me again Alex.” It was but a whisper.

“Dougal, I…..”

“Shh. This is where we began. Dun let it become where we end.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bathed in moonlight, Dougal touched the cheek of his wife with just his fingertips. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he waited for the answer only she could give.

“I love you Dougal.”

“But?”

“No. There is no but. I love ye. I always ‘ave and always will.”

“Hellion, _my_ Hellion. I cannae promise ye that it will be different. I will promise ye to try and ta try me verrah best. I dun want ta lose ye again. My auld heart cannae take it. I need ye with me more than I need ta eat. More than I need ta breathe.”

Turning, she knelt between his legs. With a tilt of her head, she kissed his lips. His arms wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her tight to his body. Holding on just like that, savoring the closeness. Savoring the knowledge that she was still his.

Her breath was warm against his ear. “What about more than ye need whiskey?”

“Now, now, now, my Hellion, dun take things too far.” He held her that much tighter when he heard her laugh. “More than whiskey and wine, my Hellion. I need ye so that I can simply be.”

Dougal pulled the shift off of her. He was taken aback for a moment. The scars made by Randall had faded into nothingness. At most they were simply scratches of silver against her pale skin. He reached for her and stopped. His hand was shaking a mere inch from her flesh.

“By god Alexandria, ye are beautiful. I fear touching ye.”

She was helping him from his own clothing and paused. “Why?”

“I should nay be permitted to sully someone so beautiful.” The words were just a whisper.

She took his trembling hand and drew it upwards to her lips. Turning it over, she kissed the rough palm. She guided his hand from her lips to her cheek, laying against the warmth of a strong hand. She traced his fingertips down her throat and took it lower. Finally, she laid his hand against her chest. Just letting him feel the beating of her heart.

“Do ye feel that? Do ya feel my heart? I gave ye my heart many years ago. You cannae sully such a gift. My heart and soul are yours. They always have been and always will be.”

“But Alexan-….”

She stopped him with a kiss. “Shh. We have hated each other. We have fought each other. We have laughed and been happy. We have brought each other to tears. Still, through all of that, we have always loved each other.”

Pulling her to him once again, Dougal snaked an arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head. With his face buried against her neck, he trembled against her. All the emotions that were kept bottled up burst through him at once.

Holding him close, Alexandria stroked the back of his neck with tears spilling. For the first time in a long time they weren’t tears brought on through hurt. The tears were because she knew that she made the right decision to return _home_. Home was not a time or place, it was with her husband and son.

On the soft grass, with nothing between them, they made love. Fingers trailed across skin, memorizing each other anew. Lips brushed warm skin and words of love were whispered for the soul to hear. They felt no need to rush.  Alex trailed kisses from the base of Dougal’s throat up to his ear.

“I love you.” She whispered. “I love ye and only ye. Jest as it always has been.”

Looking into her eyes, Dougal smiled. “I love ye my Hellion.” The words were heartfelt but the tenderness in his gaze spoke far more.

They basked in the shared love and when finally neither could wait any longer their bodies joined as their hearts and souls already had. Raising up, she met his body with her own. Wrapping around each other and holding on only as lovers were able, they let the night air heal old wounds.

Tears from over the years cleansed those spots and once more they found harmony together. They didn’t make love, they already had it. They added to their love and mended the foundation. Large hands grasped at slender hips and slid upwards. Sweat slick skin was warm even in the night. With each thrust, her body tightened in response. Long legs gripped at his sides, keeping them close together.

Brushing back errant curls from her cheeks, Dougal remembered fully their first time at the spring together. She looked no different now. Her lips parted with sighs of pleasure escaping. Those sighs brushed against his cheek. His heart felt light and free for the first time in years.

Finally, with their passions sated, they found peace together.

The sun was just starting to rise when Dougal woke. At some point he had pulled Alexandria’s cloak and his plaid over them both. He started to move when she stilled him with a gentle touch. A tilt of her head and his eyes followed.

A vixen was watching over four kits playing. Knowing that Alexandria had always been fond and fascinated by the red foxes, he didn’t move further.  Dougal enjoyed watching her enjoyment far more than the animals. When the fox family walked away, he sat up.  Taking her hand in his, he noticed a long thin scar that ran down the top of her index finger.

“How did ye get that scar?”

“Promise not ta laugh?”

“No.” He looked amused.

“So there are these things called cans. They are made of lightweight metal and ye seal them ta store food for long periods of time. Ya have to open them with a thing called a can opener. The opener has a little sharp metal wheel that runs around the top of the can to open it. Anyway, I over did it and wasn’t paying attention. I ran it down me own hand.”

“Yer tellin’ me a piece of metal wheeled across yer hand and ye did it to yerself?”

“Aye. In fairness, I was usin’ one made for someone that uses their right hand and not their left.”

Falling back onto his plaid, Dougal started to laugh. Pulling Alex on top of him, he kissed her while still laughing. “I ‘ave seen ye kill three men by yerself with nothin’ more than a stick and walk away wit’out a scratch on ya. Now I find out wheel did that to ye?”

“Sad but true. I almost forgot about tha stick. Ye were unconscious and I was madder than a wet cat.”

“T’was a long time ago.”

They laid together in the morning just as they were meant to be, bared fully to each other. Dougal caressed her back lazily. Alexandria scratched her nails into his thick beard.

“Yer looking somewhat woolly.”

“Aye.” He ran his hand against his jaw. “I haven’t had a proper shave in five years Hellion.”

“Are ye telling me I need to pamper ye a bit?”

“Tellin? No Hellion. Suggesting on the other hand?”

“Very well, I will see what I may do fer ya.” She laughed. “Oh! I have somethin’ I want to show ye.”

Sliding off, she went and got the small leather pouch she carried over with her from 1953. Dougal tended the fire in her absence. He pulled her down on to his lap when she returned. First, she handed him three postcards from her trip to Leoch.

“What are these?”

“They are called postcards. You send them as messages. That is how Leoch looked when I left in 1953.”

“Where did they move tha stables to?”

“The stables are gone. Horses are no longer needed.”

“What are tha big covered wagons? How do they move them wit’out horses?”

“Those are called automobiles or cars. They are made of metal. They dinnae need horses, the cars move them ownselves.”

Dougal’s throat contracted some. Fear of the unknown spilled into his gut like he had not known before. He and Alex had spoken at length about the difference in their times before they met. Hearing about it was odd but seeing the difference bothered him.

Finding a small envelope she pulled it out and handed him the contents.

“What’s these?”

“These are photographs that I took with a camera. It’s mostly jest sights around Inverness I ken about from all three times. You ken about Claire, aye?”

“How she came as ye did? Aye. Why?”

Handing him a photograph, it was a picture of her and Frank Randall.

“Fecking hell! Why are ye standing with Randall!??!”

“While that certainly is a Randall, it isn’t Black Jack. That’s Claire’s husband before Jamie. His name is Frank.”

Turning the photo around in his hands and angling it at the light. Dougal wasn’t sure how he felt about these photographs. “Black Jack was this man’s grandsire?”

“No. Frank’s grandsire was related to Black Jack. They were brothers.”

“He done right by ye?”

“Who?”

“Frank.”

“He is a nice man if that is what ye are askin’.”

“He didn’t force ye are beat ya, aye?”

“Dougal, we weren’t lovers. We were jest friends. I had information about Claire. He loved her. No, he is still in love wit’ her. We lived something like over 500 miles away from each other. I ‘ave never been unfaithful to ye. No man has been in my bed save for ye since before I came here.” Alexandria neglected to mention the rape and abuse she suffered at the hands of Johnathan Randall.

“I was nay accusing ye. I jest needed ta ken.” 

Turning so she straddled his thighs, she held on to him. “I understand. Yer the only one I want in my bed. Ye and only ye.”

 “I do believe that can be arranged Hellion.”

He leaned back, using his elbows to brace himself. Alexandria’s knees were at his hips. Slowly, he slipped backwards with his hands resting on her waist.  Once more they found the enjoyment in each other like they hadn’t in so many years.

Dougal couldn’t help but watch her. Her body was still so lithe and limber. Half lidded eyes and parted lips, she was drunk on the shared pleasure. He felt it too. Gasping, she was riding him hard and fast. Reaching for her, his hands cupped her breasts. Feeling the weight of them as they bounced, made him smile.

Pulling her downwards, he captured her in a kiss. Warm and welcoming were her soft lips, which he explored only to deepen the kiss further. Turning, he put her to her back.  The way she felt beneath him, was something so long forgotten that it was now almost too much. Almost.

Dougal tasted the warm flesh of her throat. Sweet and salty, he knew he needed to taste more.  Pulling out abruptly, he nearly laughed when she yelped her displeasure in his doing so. He went between her thighs quickly. Hands shoving her thighs apart, he needed to taste her that way. Hips jerked upwards and Alexandria sang out with the shared lust. Shoving his forearm across her pelvis, Dougal made sure she couldn’t jerk upwards again.

He devoured her. Tasting them both this way, he wasn’t gentle. He felt like a starving man. Alex’s hands dug into the grass, nails sinking into the earth. Thighs tried to close around him and were shoved apart once more. It took no time for her body to shake with the powerful orgasm he gave her.

Still, he didn’t stop. A second and a third orgasm took her over the edge. She mewled softly, nearly completely spent once more. Dougal knew she wasn’t done and neither was he. Pulling back he turned Alex on to her belly. He gave no warning before thrusting in as deep as he could.

Laying over her back, the thrusts were slow at first. Alex’s body danced beneath his so that she could grind against him. Almost dizzy, she arched up in the need for him to be as deep as possible. This time she was able to slide her hand between them from beneath her. She stroked and fondled his testicles. Fingertips swirled against the flesh which made his thrusts even more brutal.

He cried out her name with each stroke and her wetness tightened further. When the words failed him once more, Dougal showed her the love he felt with his touch, lips, and body. When finally they were both spent, they laid together in quiet contemplation.

“How d’ya feel?” He kissed her softly.

“Lazy. Ye wore me out.”

“A youngin’ like ye worn out already?” He teased.

“Aye. I was bested by an auld man.” Alexandria hung her head in mock shame.

“Ye ken tha Gathering is coming up?”

“MmmHmm.” She stretched. “Not sure exactly when, but I do ken.”

“Are ye going to pledge yer fealty ta Hamish like ye did ta Colum?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“Lessons have been learned. I’m no longer a lass. It was one thing when we were jest together when we could be, ya ken? Now? I am a wife and mother. I had my freedom ta do what I wanted. Now I want ta be home with ye and our family. I was wrong before Dougal. I harmed you and Caillen both because I was too damned stubborn to behave as I should have. I am sorrowful that I wronged the two people I love most in this world. Dinnae means that I won’t keep up wit’ my training for emergencies and whatnot but you and our Caillen are more important than anything else.

“Thank ye.”

“No need ta thank me. I should have done that many years ago. I will explain to Hamish prior to why and I will do a modified oath sort of like tha one Jamie did years ago.”

“Shall we return to Leoch?” He smiled.

“We probably should. Best go back before either Rupert or Murtagh come ta try and find us.”

“Och. They should be so lucky.”

“Why is Murtagh at Leoch? I would have thought him to be wit’ the other Frasers at Lallybroch.”

“He’s sweet on the widder woman MacGhie.”

“Which one became a widow?”

“Lorna. Her husband died while hunting.”

“Och. I remember her.”

They dismantled the camp site in no time. The ride back was slow and peaceful, neither had a care in the world. Although, they were both watchful as always.

“Is there a healer currently at Leoch?”

Dougal rolled his eyes. “Aye. Doesn’t know what he is doin’. With ye gone and Claire gone, had ta do somethin’. ‘Tis one of the Beaton’s. “

“Do ye wish for me to train him up?”

“I doubt ye would be able ta.”

“Why?”

“He believes he kens it all.”

“Ach. One o’ those.”

“Aye.”

“Alright auld man. Let’s see how these ponies can run.”

She kicked the sides of the horse and let the beast take off at full speed. Alex heard Dougal’s laughter as he did the same. Unlike when she rode Bhaltair, Dougal did eventually catch up.

“Damn, this boy is nay like his sire.”

“Given his sire was blessed by tha devil himself? Thank goodness! Yer gonna have to school that beast Alex.” Dougal chuckled.

“Aye. Auld Alec still around?”

Dougal nodded. “Alec has been training someone ta take over fer him but he’s still there.”

“Good.”

It was just before the evening meal when they returned. Walking in together, Dougal leaned over to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“Would ye like ta see Caillen?”

“Yes, please.”

“Go up to our chambers, I’ll get him.”

It took a good ten minutes for Dougal to bring their son to see his mam. Every second was pure agony for Alexandria until they finally arrived.

She was seated in the same chair she always took by the fire when the door opened. The seven year old was a miniature version of his father down to his russet hair and blue eyes. Yet, Caillen had his mother’s generous smile.

“Hello Caillen.”

“Hello.”

“Do ye ken who I am?”

“Aye. Yer my mam.”

“I am.”

“I remember ye. Sort of.”

“Good memories?”

The boy nodded and smiled. Tentatively he took a few steps closer. Alexandria, not wishing to spook her son, stayed sitting. Caillen reached for her in a hug and she returned it.

“I missed ye Caillen.”

“I missed ye too Mama.”

Holding on to her son, Alex looked up at Dougal. Dougal stood by the door with a wistful smile on his lips. She mouth the words thank you through her tears. Beckoning him closer, Dougal dropped to one knee and held his wife and child tight. It had taken almost seven years. Almost the entirety of their bairn’s life, but they were a family once more.

In the following days Caillen spent quite a bit of time with his mother. Getting to know one another was important to them both. One afternoon Caillen was playing with his friends when Alexandria came walking up from collecting herbs from the garden. The group of boys were playing a game of shinty while the girls watched.

One of the girls, who was the same age as Caillen, was angry.

Basket in hand, Alexandria walked up to her. “What’s wrong Caroline?”

“Yer Caillen and the other lads said we cannae play shinty!”

“Isn’t there enough balls or camans?”

“Nay Mistress, they said we are nay allowed.”

“Will ye hold my basket for a moment please?” When the little girl took the basket, Alexandria put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The sound was so sharp and loud, everyone stopped. “Lads! C’mere please.”

The group of boys loped over obediently.

“Aye mam?”

“What is this that lassies cannae play shinty?”

“It’s against the rules!” One of the other lads spoke.

“Either someone is telling ye tales or ye are dunderheided enough ta believe it or ye are tellin tha tales yer ownselves! A lass can do anythin’ a lad can.”

“A lassie cannae fight a man.” Ceard Fitzgibbons spoke up.

She started to laugh and laugh hard. Alexandria was just about to say something when she heard her name. “Aye Rupert?”

“Ye are needed down in the infirmary Alex.”

“Very well. Thank ye for holding the basket Caroline. Rupert if ye would be so kind as ta explain to my son and his friends that a lassie is more than capable of playing shinty and fighting against a grown man?”

“Ye mean they dinnae?”

“Aye. Thank ye Rupert. Now lads and lassies Rupert will tell ye a few things that may change yer minds.”  She headed off to the infirmary but not before she heard Rupert asking Caillen if he knew the story about how she and Dougal met.

Leoch was buzzing in preparations for the upcoming Gathering. Families from all over the MacKenzie lands were coming. Alexandria was dividing time between her family and building up a proper infirmary once again.

She took an almost immediate dislike to Torren Beaton, the healer. He was a sniveling little man that seemed more weasel than human. The second time he destroyed the making of penicillin on ‘accident’ she had enough.

“Mr. Beaton, I have had enough of yer antics.”

“I mean no harm Mistress MacKenzie.”

“It does nay matter. Get out of my infirmary!”

“Pardon?”

“Get. Out.”

“You do not have the authority to remove me.”

“Dun care. Take it up with the soon to be Laird or the War Chief. Now get out before ye do someone more harm than ye already have.” She didn’t want to know how many lives this man took with his carelessness. Unfortunately, she knew the number was high.

She was in the midst of tossing out useless things such as dried flies and redoing the stores that she and Claire had maintained for years when there was a knock on the door. Looking up, she saw Dougal striding in.

“I see ye have been making friends already Alexandria.” He looked amused. Dougal wasn’t fond of the man himself.

“Ach. This is a mess. I’m afraid of killing someone because everything is wrong ye ken?”

“That bad?”

“Aye.”

“I sent the healer Beaton away with pay.”

“I’m sorry Dougal.”

“Don’t be. But ye are in charge of finding a new healer and training them up proper like.”

“Maybe ye should bring him back then?”

Laughing, Dougal kissed her tenderly. “I have faith in ye.”

“Do I need to train one soon?”

“Aye.”

“Why?”

“In six months at tha latest I wish to be back at our home.”

“Ye will be a lucky man if I let ye out of the bed for the first month.”

“I’ll be a luckier man if ya don’t let me out of tha bed for the first month.”

“Cheeky!”

“I’ll give ye cheeky!” Wrapping his arms around her, Dougal groped her buttocks with a leering grin.

Smacking him playfully on the chest, she kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you.”

“I love ye my Hellion.”

“Jest Hellion now eh?”

“Aye. Ye are no Sassenach, half or otherwise. But ya are still a hellion. MY Hellion.”

“Do ya nay have work to be doin’? If ye don’t, I can think of some things I need help wit’.”

“Such as? I can get some of the men ta come down.”

“Well, I dun think ye want that. I’m pretty certain ye would rather grind me corn yerself.”

“That is never work. That is pleasure.”  He played with an errant curl touching her cheek.

“Do you need something? I don’t mean to rush ye but I do have a kettle that needs to be pulled out of the fire.”

“Aye, I needed to come down here and ask ye ta dress for ta’night iffen ya would?”

“Special occasion?”

“Aye.”

“What one?”

“Ya will see ta’night. Come down about half past.”

“Verrah well. Go on with yerself then. I have work to finish.”

Alexandria found some of her old clothing that Mrs. Fitz had saved ‘just in case’. A few stitches here and there, a bit of lace, and the gown looked new and of the latest style. Taking the time to pluck her browns, she didn’t own much in the way of cosmetics. Alex just never needed or wanted them. A few pinches to her own cheeks and a little bit of oil to make her lips look glossy was all that she did.

Having always eschewed the popular hairstyles of the time, Alexandria did something different.  Her hair was mostly kept down so that it may flow down her back. From the sides two pieces were pulled up and back to rest at the crown of her head. The strands were then clipped back with a tiny hair bauble. From the temple on each side, the same thing was done. This time the strands from the first two pieces were held together with the next. It created a net like effect with small silvery clips. It was simple but attractive.

The gown was one that she had never worn before. She had it made for some occasion, but never got a chance to wear it. The serving girl that Mrs. Fitz sent up to help her had just left. Taking the time to make sure everything was perfect, Alexandria stared at the mirror.

The dress was beautiful. Mostly the color palate was a deep purple. She chose a smaller bum roll, or pannier as some called it. It smoothed the hips into more of a curve rather than over accented them. The corset was made of the same material as the skirt and laced with thick silver ribbon.  The stomacher that rested behind the lacing was a pale lavender color. 

Choosing a soft spice and musk scent for perfume, she dabbed it on her wrists and behind the ears.

Leoch was quiet as Alexandria walked down towards the Great Hall. When she arrived, the loud chatter of friends and family stilled immediately. Looking around, she noticed a few new faces but most were of those she cared for.

Both Dougal and Hamish stood immediately upon her entrance. Confusion was writ upon her lovely visage, still she walked in further. Both Dougal and Hamish snapped to attention and walked towards her. Halfway into the Hall, the men stopped and so did she.

Dougal dropped to one knee and pulled out his dirk. Hamish stood behind him.

Alexandria was stunned and quite confused. “What is……..”

Dougal’s words were loud enough for all to hear. Each syllable was heartfelt. “I swear by the Cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, and by the holy iron that I hold, to give ye my fealty, love, and me life. I pledge to ye my loyalty, to the name of my wife - my Alexandria MacKenzie. If ever I shall raise my hand against ye in for reasons that come from a hateful heart. If I ever betray our shared love, I ask that this holy iron shall pierce my heart.”

“Dougal…..” This was unheard of. He was giving the speech of fealty to one’s Laird, modified of course.

“Will you accept my pledge my wife?”

“Aye, of course.”

Hamish held out his hand to his uncle, who took two items.

“This family. Our family. Those that came before us and still have yet to come, may they bless our renewed union. Please my wife, accept this as a token of our love.”

A luckenbooth was in his hand. It was the same one he gave her before they wed. A small piece of the MacKenzie plaid was fanned out behind the brooch. With a steady hand, Dougal pinned it to her dress.

“The knowledge that one is married man or woman is not always visible. So, is not out of jealousy, but pride that a woman such as ye has opened her heart to me.  I ask that ye accept this token of our love.”

“Yes. Of course.” Tears fell down her cheeks but the smile upon her lips anyone could see that they were tears of joy.

Taking her wedding rings from Hamish, Dougal slid her formal wedding ring back on her left hand ring finger. The daily ring was placed on her right. Hamish stepped between Alex and Dougal. Holding the five diamond gold ring between his fingertips, he offered it to her. Hamish stepped back after she took the ring. Bringing the ring to her lips, she kissed it. It was not common for men to wear wedding rings.

Kneeling down, she looked into the eyes of her husband. “Dougal MacKenzie, ye have been my heart and soul for so long that you are part of me. Ye carry part of me wherever you go. I love you. I will always love you. Will ye accept this as a token of our love as well?”

“Aye. I will.”

She slid the ring on his right ring finger. She chose the right since he was left handed. It was less likely to get caught and break the finger. Dougal rose from his knees, drawing his wife up with him. It was then that Hamish handed them the quaitch. After they both drank, Hamish drank as well.

The Hall erupted in noise, cheering for Dougal and Alex.

“Thank ye my Laird.”

“Thank ye Auntie Lexie.”

“Thank ye my Laird.”

“Thank ye Uncle Dougal.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria was sitting with her son while breaking their fast one early morning.

“What lessons do ye have today Caillen?”

“Arithmetic and penmanship Mam.”

“That it?”

“Besides working wit’ ye, aye.”

“Good.”

“Mam? May I ask ye somethin’?”

“Of course.”

“How did you and Da’ meet?”

“Are ye asking if Rupert was tellin’ ye tha truth?”

“Aye.”

“Given I dinnae know exactly what he said, I’ll give ye a short version. I had gotten lost and was hunting. I needed ta eat, ya ken? I wasn’t as knowledgeable as I am now but I shot down a bird in the vicinity of where yer Da’ and his men were. Since I had been traveling alone, I was disguised as a man in tha way I was dressed. So, they hunted me down and thought I was a tall skinny lad.”

Caillen was listening with all of his attention on his mam, he didn’t hear his father come up behind him.

“Aye, yer mam looked like a boy.” Dougal chuckled. “I knocked her over wondering why a stranger was hunting on MacKenzie lands. Let me tell you lad, yer mother packs one mean left hook.” He sat down next to his son. “We fought and fought hard. But when I found out she was a lass and not a lad, I jumped back. Rupert, Jamie, and a few others pulled us apart at that moment. But yer mam? She tried to come after me twice she was so mad!” He ruffled Caillen’s hair.

“Then it’s true then!”

“Aye sweetheart, ‘tis true.” Alex smiled.

“And ye both fought together for Uncle Colum, may he rest in peace?” Caillen made the sign of the cross.

“Aye son. Yer mam is the best fighter I ‘ave ever seen, ya ken?”

“And ye can play shinty too?”

Alexandria laughed. “Aye, yer Da’ is better than I am at shinty tho’. Wit’ tha Gathering coming up perhaps ye will get to see yer Da and yer cousin Jamie play.”

The seven year old looked to both his parents with wide eyes. Alexandria, seeing the other lads and lasses getting up to go to their lessons, shoo’ed her son off.

“Go to yer lessons Caillen. I will see ye after mid-day.” She kissed his cheek.

Giving both his mam and da’ a hug, he zipped off with the rest of the children.

“Plans for tha day my Hellion?”

“Aye, working in the infirmary this morn’ and then helping our boy with his lessons. What of ye Dougal? Perhaps sneak away before the mid-day meal?”

“Och. Iffen I could. No, my love. Working more wit’ Hamish both at the armory and over ledgers. Ned Gowan will help with tha latter.” Rising he offered a hand to Alexandria.

Taking it, she stood. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed his nose. “Enjoy. How are Hamish’s fightin’ skills?”

“Not bad but nay good either. Will ye help tha lad wit’ tracking and bow? There is a surprise fer ya later.”

A jet brow lifted. “Aye, I will help. A surprise? Will it be somethin’ I like?”

“Aye.”

“No hints?”

Dougal grinned and shook his head. Smacking her bottom lightly, he returned the kiss. “Off wit’ ya. Tha’ faster ye get done the earlier ye will see yer surprise.”

Working down in the infirmary, she had several different potions going at once and long strips of drying boiled cloth that would become bandages when they fully dried. Alex noticed the little leather bag she had was down in the infirmary. Although, she couldn’t remember bringing it down.

She had thrown out all of the former healer’s inventory and was making her own. The labels for bottles were being glued on and categorized as needed when she heard someone come in.

“The rumors are true then!” Said a laughing voice.

“CLAIRE!” Dropping what she was doing she ran to her friend. “Oh! It’s so good to see ye!” She hugged Claire tight.

Claire returned the hug and tears were shed between the two of them. “I never thought I would see you again Alex.”

“I thought the same. Oh I thought the same. I dinnae how much of the news traveled.”

“Not much, honestly. Just that you finally returned.”

“I went through tha stones again.”

“No!”

“Aye. I tumbled through wit’ Randall on accident.”

“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ Alex! He is loose in another time now?!”

“No. He is in an insane asylum for good. He couldn’t stop babbling about time travel and when he was first committed he killed two people, they will nay let him out.”

“Did you see your parents and family? Were they surprised? Why did you come back?”

“I came back because this is my family. This is where I belong. My parents were nay alive yet. My grandparents were jest small children.”

“So you didn’t go back to your own time then?”

“No. Claire? I ‘ave information from when ye went through the stones.”

“What?!”

“Aye. From 1948 until 1953 to be exact.”

“How did you survive?”

“A lot of luck and the help of a friend. Would ye like to ken more?”

“Of course.”

“Well, a man saw me and Randall appear. It was yer Frank.”

“You are kidding!?”

“I wish I was. Ye ken how the waking is very much a jolt aye? When I started coming around there was a man kneeling o’er me. He was trying ta wake me up. I asked if he was Frank Randall and he was.”

Claire’s voice dropped to a whisper. “How is he?”

“Better. It was hell getting’ him ta believe me even when I appeared out o’ nowhere.”

“Did he?”

“Aye, finally. I kenned too much fer him not ta I suppose. I think Dougal put this down here with knowledge that you were here.” Alexandria grabbed the pouch and pulled out the envelope. She handed it to Claire.

“Inverness 1948-1953 are most of the pictures. There is one with Frank and I. He had gotten asked ta help on a historical process at Leoch. I went along ta help him some.”

“Did you two………”

“No. We were jest friends. We wrote back and forth. We would see each other once or twice a year was all. But it was always just as friends. Claire, I stayed in Inverness and he was in Oxford.”

“May I keep this?”

“Aye, that’s why I brought it back wit’ me.”

“Thank you Alex.”

“Most welcome.”

“Did he understand why I didn’t return?”

“I did not go into much about Jamie but that the stones were unpredictable. I should ‘ave told the truth but, I could nay do it.”

“You cared for him?”

“Aye. Same way I did Colum.”

“Thank you Alex.”

“Och. No thanks needed. I heard about the time or two ye saved Dougal from himself.”

“Still, thank you. Perhaps Frank will be able to move on now.”

“I believe so. I have heard that you and my cousin have two bonny lasses!”

“Yes! You will meet them later, they are with their nanny currently.”

“How is Jamie?”

“Jamie is Jamie, he looks the same and is wonderful.” She smiled.

“When did ye get in?”

“Last night, we were there to see you and Dougal give each other oaths.”

“My apologies, I dinnae realize you were there.”

“You had other things on your mind Alex.” Claire laughed. “You both look so much happier.”

“I am happy. Dougal and I might drive each other ta drink but we do love one another, ye ken?”

“I know.”

“And a Scotsman drinking is nay a surprise anyway.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

“Aye?” Alex looked over.

“Mistress Alex, Master Hamish is asking fer ye.”

“Very well.” Rising she gave Claire a hug. “I will see ye shortly.

“Do you need me to finish anything here?”

“Everything is almost done, go and enjoy yerself woman!”

It was still unnerving to go into the office that was once Colum’s. Alex missed the sounds of the birds and just the sound of Colum’s laughter. It was much the same in many ways but it wasn’t at all in Alexandria’s heart. She still missed her friend.

“You wished ta see me m’Laird?”

“Auntie, please. Jest call me Hamish.”

“Aye Hamish. What can I do for ye?”

“You used to speak with my Da all the time?”

“Aye. Colum and I were friends. We would speak about books we both read or play a game of chess.”

“Why?”

“Why did we do that?”

“Aye.”

“’Tis nay good for anyone to work all the time. I enjoyed yer Da’s company. I believe he enjoyed mine.”

“Did ye love him?”

“Aye. He was my brother and I loved him as such. If ye are asking if I felt a romantic love for him, no. Yer Uncle Dougal is the only man I have ever felt that for.”

“He loved ye.”

“I ken.”

“But?”

“Hamish, we cannae be responsible for who we love. What we are responsible for is our actions. Yer Da was a good man. He never acted inappropriately towards me. He only told me on his death bed, but I had figured it out before then and never mentioned it. That does nay mean he didn’t love you or yer mam.” She smiled gently at the young man. “I ken for a fact he loved ye very very much.”

“Even iffen’ he is nay my real Da?”

“What do ye mean?”

“Tis Dougal that is my father.”

“What has given ye that idea?”

“Mam gave me Da’s old journals. She thought it would help me grow as Laird. It was in the journals.”

“Hamish, my sweet nephew. Colum was indeed yer Da’. He loved ye. He raised ye. He is the one that provided for ye to grow into tha’ man that ye are. Dougal is yer father.”

“I dun understand.”

“Jest because a man creates a child does nay mean anythin’. The man that raises the child, loves tha child, and provides for them is what a Da’ does. How long ‘ave ye kenned?”

“Couple of weeks.”

“Does the news change anythin’ in the long run?”

“How do ye mean?”

“Does it change who helped ta feed ye supper? Does it change who read ta ye at night a bedtime story? Does anything like that change who was there for ye?”

“No.”

“Then what importance is it?”

“I jest feel betrayed Auntie.”

“Aye, I can understand that. Yer Mam and Da wanted a child and they got what they wanted. They got ye. They both love ye more than anything else in this world or the next. That’s what matters.”

“Thank ye.”

“Och. No need fer thanks love. You are my nephew. I will always stand with ye. I would suggest that ye talk to yer Mam and yer Uncle.”

“Aye. Dougal said ye will be the one to train me better in tracking and bow.”

“Dougal was the best tracker in the Clan until I came along.” She teased.

“Uncle said that exact thing.”

“Yer uncle is a smart man.”

“Auntie Lexie, what would happen if I dinnae become Laird?”

“Do ye nay wish to be Laird?”

“I don’t.”

“Why?”

“I want a life of me own. I wish ta go to Edinburgh and study. I could serve tha Clan like that. I could be a lawyer like Ned.”

“I am uncertain ta what would happen if ye said no. I have no knowledge of it happening before. I believe that it is more of a question for Dougal or Jamie.” She looked thoughtful. “But, what if ye went to Edinburgh ta study and then came back to be Laird? Would that be acceptable?”

“Perhaps.”

“Talk to yer uncle and cousin, if anyone would ken it would be them. Or speak ta Ned Gowan about it.”

There was a knock on the door and then a pause.

“This is also why I dinnae want ta be Laird!”

When the door opened, Dougal came striding in. He looked surprised to see his wife.

“Alexandria, is there something wrong?”

“No. Hamish and I were just going over a few things.”

“Are ye needing something Uncle?”

“Aye, I need to schedule a few things before the Gathering. Including when Alexandria might have time to take you out tracking and hunting.”

“Mornings are usually the best for me. I spend the afternoons with Caillen. Although, he is old enough to teach to use a bow and ta track. Assuming that is acceptable to you m’Laird and to you Dougal?”

“It is more than acceptable Auntie.”

“Aye, ‘tis a good idea Hellion.”

“I’m sure that you both have things to discuss. I shall see ye soon Hamish.” Sliding an arm around Dougal, she kissed him behind the ear. Alex grinned when she felt him stiffen with a bit of pleasure and took her leave.

Claire wasn’t in the infirmary when she went back down. Granted, Alex didn’t expect her to be. Taking a half dozen of overripe apples and carrots, she tossed them into a cloth bag. Taking the time to change into some of Dougal’s old clothing, Alexandria walked out to the stables to spend time with her Bhaltair and his offspring.

 Bhaltair was a beast of a horse. His black coat and mane gleamed bright. The tips of his mane and tail were such a pristine white, one would think they had been bleached. Clicking her tongue twice, she paused. Bhaltair was on alert. The third click came about 15 seconds after the first two. Breaking into a fast run, he came racing over. Alex didn’t bother to step out of the way. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and swung herself up on to his back.

Crooning in Gaelic, she told Bhaltair how much she loved him and how good of a lad he was. Auld Alec was watching and just shook his head. The horse that hated everyone was a loving companion to her. For some reason she was able to tame him. The same could be said for Dougal, he mused.

Sliding off, she cut a slice of apple for Bhaltair and then another slice.

“Ye ready ta help get that boy of yer’s in order my Bhally?” Alex grinned when he whickered in return.

She worked with the two horses for a couple of hours. When the last of the treats were finished, she gave them both a cool down rub and loved on both of them. At that point it was time to meet Caillen for the mid-day meal.

Taking the time to wash her hands, she went and found Caillen in deep conversation with his father. Kissing the back of Dougal’s neck, she ruffled her son’s hair before taking a seat.

“Is everything alright?”

Her eyebrow raised upwards when neither father nor son spoke. “What’s going on you two?”

“Caillen.” Dougal prompted.

The seven year old turned a bright crimson like only a child with red hair could do. “Mam?”

“Aye?”

“I-I-I-I dun like it when ye dress like a man.”

“Oh? Why is that?” She glanced to Dougal who said nothing.

“It’s not how a lady is supposta dress.”

“Why is that?”

“No other mam dresses like ye.”

“Aye, yer correct. They don’t. That doesn’t answer tha question Caillen. Jest because others don’t doesn’t make it wrong.”

“But….”

“Are others teasing ye about it?”

The little boy glowered before responding quietly. “Aye.”

Alexandria nodded and looked to her husband. “Is it ready? I think we can do this early.”

“Aye my Hellion. ‘Tis ready.”

“Eat yer fill and yer Da’ and I will show ye something.”

When the boy was finished, Alexandria plucked three apples out of the bowl. Dougal carried his son to the stables and out to the pastures.

“Do ye ken tha’ horse Caillen?” She pointed to Bhaltair.

“Aye Mam. The stable lads call him Satan.”

Alex chuckled at that and shook her head. “His name is Bhaltair. Ye ever seen him up close?”

Caillen shook his head. “We aren’t allowed wit’ him. He’s mean.”

Alex handed her son the apples and climbed over the fence. She could see that Bhally realized she was there with how his ears lay. Too far for her son to hear she clicked her tongue. The almost entirely black Desert Norman came racing towards her. When he got closer, she could hear the panic in her son’s voice as he told his Da to help her. Dougal quieted him down and told Caillen to watch.

Since Alexandria made no move to reach for Bhaltair, the horse stopped inches before her and butted his head at her shoulder. He wanted to be scratched. Another click of her tongue and Bhaltair followed her over to the fence line.

“Offer him the apple Caillen.”

A small hand reached over the fence, tentatively, and offered the apple. Gently the grand horse took the apple and whickered his thanks. His head loomed over Alexandria’s shoulder while she scratched around his ears and neck.

“See, he is jest a big baby.” She kissed the horse’s muzzle.

“Yer mam is a little strange son.” Dougal teased his wife.

“Aye, she is.” Alex agreed.

She didn’t need help to climb on great Desert Norman’s back. With a quick kick, horse and rider were off and racing to the other side of the pasture. Without losing speed, they came back towards the fence line. Alex slid off before the horse was even stopped.

“This is why I often dress as a man. Tis very hard ta ride like that when wearing a dress.” She gave Bhaltair the other apple. “Come, we have another stop ta make.”

They walked over to the stables. Given the hour, it was quiet. Most everyone was settling down for their meal. At the end of the stables was a stall. A small pony was in there, alone.

“His name is Hew, son. He isn’t ready ta ride yet but fer now ye need ta get ta ken each otha.” Dougal set his son down.

“He’s mine?”

“Aye. But iffen ye don’t listen to either yer Mam or I about him, Hew will be sold.” Dougal was running down the list of rules when he heard Alex swear.

“Alex?” He called out.

“Feckin’ hell. Dougal go get Auld Alec. He’s got a mare down.”

Dougal did as asked, taking their son with him. She was checking the mare over when Auld Alec loomed over her shoulder.

“What’s tha verdict Alex?”

“Impacted. Ye have the box I gave ye?”

“Aye.”

She grinned when he gave her the of course are you stupid look. She set up both IV and NG with the rubber tubing she brought from the 20th century. Water and what amounted to being Epson salts were given to the mare.

“Healer fer horses and people. Is there anythin’ ye don’t do?”

“Dishes.”

Auld Alec laughed. “Can ye cook?”

“Nobody has died from me cookin’ at least. I suppose so.”

“I shoulda married ye then.”

“Och. Now that is a fight I dun care ta see. You and Dougal.”

She was used to this banter. Alec was married again and happily so. He just enjoyed teasing Alexandria and especially Dougal. His wife would join in too with the teasing when she was with him.

“Yer the only women I ken tha could do a dual fer herself.” He flashed a quick grin. “Dougal is a lucky man.”

“Aye, he is.” She teased.

“Ye dinnae let me finish. Dougal is lucky because ye didn’t kill him and ye wouldn’t let Colum do it either.”

“I miss Colum.”

“I do as well. Ye ken he loved horses, aye?”

She nodded. “Aye, I did.  We used ta talk about horses a lot.”

“Ye were tha best thing that ever happened to him.”

“What? Why?”

“Colum and I were old friends, since we were jest lads. Tha accident that crippled him and becoming Laird were life changin’.” He rubbed his grizzled jaw. “He stopped enjoyin’ life, ya kin. Everything was a entwined wit’ those two things. Yer friendship gave him back some of tha joy that was in him. Besides, ye kept Dougal occupied and outta most trouble.”   

“I don’t know if I kept Dougal outta trouble.” She chuckled. “I enjoyed Colum’s company. He was a very intelligent man that wasn’t afraid ta admit when he did not ken something.”

The mare was struggling to get up. With a little help, Alex and Alec had her up and walking in no time. There was no study that Alexandria knew of that confirmed walking a horse would help with colic. Still, she agreed with Auld Alec that it wouldn’t hurt.  

“I’ll take her from here lass. Sun is already gone down and ye need ta eat. Not ta mention tend to yer man and bairn.”

“Are ye sure?”

“O’course. I have sat up with many a horse.”

“Very well. I’ll send one of tha lads out wit’ some dinner for ye.”

“Thank ye lass. And Alexandria?”

“Aye?”

“I’m glad ye came home. Dougal was a miserable bastard wit’out ye, ya ken? More than that, Clan MacKenzie is far richer wit’ ye here.”

“Thank you.”

Not really hungry, she stopped in the kitchen for just bread, cheese, and a bottle of wine. Alexandria made sure that the hearty stew was sent out to Auld Alec. In search of her son, she found him with the other children listening to a good night story in a room they used for their studies. When the story was finished, she tucked him into bed and read him a story of his own.

She was exhausted. The thought of expending energy to take off all the layers of clothing sounded impossible. The thought of sleeping in the clothing sounded worse. Sitting up, Alex jerked back in surprise when the door flew open.

Dougal walked in angry as a mortal sin but not nearly as exciting. “Alexandria, what have you done?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“What have I done? Dougal, I have no idea what ye are speakin’ of.”

“Hamish does nay want ta be Laird and ye told him he dinnae ‘ave ta be?!” He was barely able to keep his temper under control.

Alex looked at him with an arched brow. “I assure ye husband that is not what I said. When he said he didn’t wish ta be Laird I said he needed to speak to ye, Jamie, or Ned as I had no idea. I also asked after he told me that he wished to attend the university and perhaps become a lawyer such as Ned that why not do that and come back and be the Laird. He could serve the Clan in more than one way.”

“Och. Alex why did ye say anything at all?” He pulled her to him, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Have I made a terrible mistake?”

“Nay. ‘Twas not as bad as I thought.” Sitting down on the bed, Dougal pulled Alexandria down with him. “Iffen’ ye had discouraged Hamish from being Laird it would ‘ave been a mark of treason. Since ye only said to come back after an education, it’s different. Ye ken?”

“No. Not really.” She frowned.

“It dinnae matters.” He slid his hand up under her shirt. Deft fingers worked the bindings free, allowing him access to her full breasts.

“It dinnae matters because it truly doesn’t or because you wish to occupy yer time doing something else Dougal?” She grinned.

“Both.”

He moved and pushed her back on to the bed. Lying beside her, Dougal pushed the linen shirt up. Rough thick fingers brushed gently over her skin. A smile was hidden as he saw her nipples tighten and harden further.

“Ye have had me at a cockstand most of the day. Did ye ken that?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “I have done nuthin’!”

“Ye may believe that, but I ‘ave wanted ta bury myself in ye all day. Wantin’ ta love on ye until ye could nay stand no more.”

“Dougal…” Her whisper was filled with the rasp of arousal already.

He didn’t answer. Slowly, he pulled the boots and remaining clothing off of her. Lips and hands never left her fair flesh. Dougal’s clothing was shed as well. Laying on his back, he dragged her over him.  He bound Alexandria to him with strong arms wrapped around her body.

“This is where ye belong.” He whispered, kissing her throat.

“In our bed?” She teased.

“In our bed. In my arms. Together. It dinnae matter where, as long as ye are safe and happy wit’ me.”

He cupped a hand around her bottom, giving it a squeeze.

“Ye have the most glorious arse Alex.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Are ye tryin’ ta tell me something Dougal MacKenzie?”

Dougal couldn’t have hid his smile if he tried. Alexandria brushed her fingers against his mostly white beard before tipping her head and kissing him.

Pulling back from the kiss, he feasted on one breast and then the other. Stroking the round fullness with a tender touch, his lips closed around the hardened nipple. Suckling gently, he took his time. A hand reached upwards and pulled loose her braid.

“Ride me Alexandria.” He commanded. “Let me see you.”

Sitting up, her hair was swung back over one shoulder. With a practiced ease, she slid upon his hard cock. Wetness trailed against the velvety flesh, making Dougal groan.

“Yer a wanton tease my wife. A beautiful one at that.”

A soft laugh escaped her lips and slowly she permitted his entrance. Once she was fully seated, Alexandria began her torment of him. She didn’t move at first. A jet brow raised, she smiled. Dougal felt the wetness squeeze tight and release. His blue eyes widened and he returned that smile.

“Kiss me.” He growled.

Dipping down, Alexandria ran her nails down his arms. Her lips brushed his but never fully kissed him. She purrrred softly. Sitting back up, she put her hands on his broad chest. Hips began to rock and circle. Strong legs flexed at his sides and she began to lower and rise. He growled again. Reaching up, his hand knotted into her hair and drug her downwards. Biting at her jaw, he trailed kisses to her lips. Only when she returned the kisses did he release her hair.

Dougal fitted his hands at her hips, acting as a guide.

“Oh my beauty. My sweet Alexandria. I love you so.” The words were whispered as he thrust upwards forcefully while holding her in place.

Slender hands flitted over his much larger ones. Hips undulated with each of his thrusts. Their bodies shared the pleasure of twined hearts. Tipping forwards, she kissed him once again.

Against his lips she whispered words of love and her body showed him when her voice could not. Turning, Dougal brought her underneath him. A strong hand dragged her leg upwards, so that her bared heel rested against his upper back. Muscular arms supported his weight over his woman, his wife.

Each thrust from above was met by the one below until their bodies moved in unison. Half lidded eyes gazed down with utter happiness and the once that met his gaze spoke the same. Once more he feasted upon tender flesh with teeth grazing along the collarbone.

There was no pleasure as perfect as the love they shared between them. The physical only served to compliment what they felt in their hearts.

Head turned, Alexandria brought his lips back to her own. She was almost too much all at once for Dougal. Rocking back onto his knees, he scooped her up and brought her upwards until she straddled him. Alex’s back was to the headboard of the bed with Dougal holding on to her once again. He kept diving into her using all of his might. A strong hand wrapped around her throat and Dougal drank a kiss from her lips once again.

Thrusting harder and faster, he knew they both were so close. “Give it ta me Alex. Give me what I crave. Give me all of ye, please my love. Please.”

Crying out his name, long nails bit into his back. Dougal held on tight to his wife when the first –

The heavy door to their chambers was thrown open. “DOUGAL!”

Dougal threw Alexandria under him, his body acting as a shield. In his hand was his dirk and in his eyes was the readiness to fight.

“Feckin’ HELL Rupert! Do ye nay ken how ta knock.” Alex threw a pillow at him.

“Alex, Dougal.” Rupert was frantic. “Hamish is missing.”

“Get out.” Dougal growled at his friend. “My wife needs ta get dressed.”

“I hope ye do too. Nice arse auld man.” Rupert snorted. “‘Tis serious. Hamish is nowhere ta be found.”

When Rupert shut the door, both Alexandria and Dougal both dressed quickly.

“Ye may be down a man after that Dougal.”

“Are ye alright?” He looked apologetic.

“Aye, my love. I will be. Right now we need ta find out what is going on.” She started putting on weapons.  “I jest may beat both Hamish and Rupert half to death for ruining….well. you ken. They need tha sense knocked inta them both.”

“Ye going too?”

“Aye, you and I are tha’ best trackers. This time tho’ iffen I find him and something is wrong, I cannae go in. That will be the job fer tha men.”

Dougal, Alex, Rupert, Jamie and a few other men met in the great hall. They hashed out plans to find Hamish. Dividing up the search into four areas, each one of them would take a handful of men. If the soon to be Laird was found a rider would be used to alert the others.

“Alex?”

“Aye Jamie?”

“Claire is getting’ the surgery and infirmary ready, jest in case.”

“Thank ye both of ya. It is much appreciated.”

She took Bhaltair instead of his offspring. Bhaltair was used to her tracking style and would be better suited. Now was not to time to train a new horse. Having found out from Auld Alec that Hamish’s horse was missing, she considered it a good sign. One of the hooves had a new shoe on it as well. Looking at the prints, she was able to discern the difference. On foot, Alex tracked for a while. The men stayed a good 50 feet behind her. When they finally left the final sentries of Leoch the tracks were easier to follow. 

Given the hour, not many prints were fresh. The night mist had settled differently on the prints of Hamish’s horse. She went another fifty yards or so and noticed that another set of prints were seen. Halting the men, she gave them orders. If she found Hamish and everything was fine, she would give one signal. If she needed their help, it would be another. Leaving Bhaltair, she moved stealthily into the grove of trees. Alexandria knew the area well. There was a large pond that had thistle and trees surrounding it. A rock jutted out over the water that was almost perfectly flat.

Hamish was making love with someone on the rock. It took Alexandria a moment to realize that his companion was male. The sight made Alex cringe. She didn’t cringe because it was two men. She knew that there was nothing wrong with same sex partners. She cringed because of the prejudice of the time. If the knowledge got out, it could mean her nephew’s death.  She gave the call so the others would stay back and another so they knew that nothing was wrong.

Moving with care, she got close enough for the two men to hear her whisper. “Hamish! Alister! It’s Alex.” Alister’s mother was a fine seamstress and did many of Alexandria’s gowns.

The two men jerked apart with utter terror written across their faces. Alex hiked up the rock and sat with the two men.

“Alister, get dressed. Ye too Hamish. Not ta worry, I will nay say anything.”

“Auntie Lexie…”

“Hamish. Stop. ‘Tis alright. I have known many a man ta do what ye were both doing. Ye aren’t harming anyone and there isn’t a bloody thing wrong wit’ what ye were doing.”

“Mistress MacKenzie, please do not let Hamish be punished. This was all my fault.” The young man’s voice wavered.

“Shhh.” She raised her head and listened. “The others are coming closer. You need to go Alister. We will speak more tomorrow.” She looked to both men. “We will all jest say Hamish needed some air to clear his head.”

They watched Hamish’s lover vanish into the night. They both sent up a silent prayer that no one would see the lad.

“Are ye angry Auntie?”

“About Alister? Nay. He is a good lad. Hamish, loving someone is nay wrong. Two men, two women, a woman and a man? None of that matters. Fecking hell, add more to tha mix. Tis nobody’s business but those in the relationship. That I was able ta find ye that easily? I’m mad as hellfire about that. I’ll show ye some of the places Dougal and I used to sneak off ta. AND how ta hide yer tracks.”

“Really?”

“Aye. Do ye love him Hamish?”

“Aye. I do.”

“So this is what ye can do. If Alister has some skill that would make him valuable to the Laird, make him the head of that if it is possible. Make him yer right hand man. Do ye understand?”

Hamish smiled wide. “Thank you Auntie Lexie.” He hugged her tight.

She hugged him in return. “We will figure this out Hamish. Ye ken that, aye?”

“Aye.”

“I ‘ave a dress ready from Mrs. McTaillis. I jest got word ta’night. I’ll send a note down to Cranesmuir and ask Alister to bring it. I have a few chores that need tended ta and will pay him handsomely. Say midday?”

“Aye. Auntie Lexie? Why are ye doing this?”

Cupping his cheek gently, she looked sad. “Because I love you Hamish. I ‘ave seen others hurt because they loved someone that others thought they shouldn’t.  There is nothin’ wrong wit’ ye Hamish. I never want ye to think that. God made us in his own image, aye? Then ye are doin’ nothin’ wrong. This was how ye was born my nephew. It was God’s will.” She hated invoking God. Alexandria believed in science not religion, but it served a purpose here.

“Alexandria! Hamish!” Jamie called out.

“Up here Jamie!”

Dougal and Jamie both came hiking up the rock. Hamish stood when he saw his uncle and cousin. Both of the men cuffed him gently on the back of the head. With a nod from Dougal, Jamie walked down with Hamish.

Sitting down next to Alexandria, Dougal shook his head. “He have a little lass up here?”

“No Dougal, he was jest here to think and clear his head. Poor lad has a lot on his mind.”

Laying back, he looked to his wife. “It has been a long while since we have been up here.”

“You mean on this sex rock?”

“Aye, the big fecking rock.”

“You would rather make love on this big rock rather in the comfort of our own bed?”

“Aye, I dinnae want ta wait to get back to Leoch.”

“Cheeky auld man.”

“I’ll show ye cheeky, wench!” Grabbing her. Dougal pulled his wife over him once more. “Ahhhh. Much better.” He smacked her arse playfully.

Smiling down, Alexandria kissed his lips with such tenderness all he could do was stare. “I love ye my Alexandria. I love ye more and more each day that passes. Thank ye.”

“For?”

“Comin’ home ta me.”

“Dougal?”

“Aye m’love?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Ye sure?”

“Aye. I am.”

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Dougal MacKenzie wept against his wife’s shoulder. Alexandria wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She didn’t try to stop his tears.

“I love ye. I have loved ye for so long.” She kissed his tears.

“Is that why ye weren’t goin’ ta go in if there was a problem with Hamish.”

“Aye.”

“When were ye going ta tell me?”

“Earlier. But ye said I had given ye a cockstand all day, so I wasn’t going ta let ya suffer.” She started to laugh.

“Oh out of tha goodness of yer heart.” He nodded. “I ken.”

“But of course.”

Dougal pulled off his jacket, balling it up. He used it as a pillow with Alexandria laying on his chest. They talked and touched. The pair waited for the sun to come up on the rock they had spent so much time on in years long past. There, they loved in a different way that before. They loved with their hearts and souls while watching a new day rise before them.

It was a new beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They had slept for a few hours after returning to Leoch. Dougal had much to do with organizing the hunt and other activities for the Gathering, which would be starting in just a couple of days. Alexandria had sent a message to her seamstress so that Alister would bring the dress and help her out with a few chores.

It was shortly after the afternoon meal when the young man arrived. Alexandria had planned on using the actual surgery but changed her mind. They would use Hamish’s office instead.  After receiving the gown, she had Alister follow her.

“Gallen, the Laird is expecting me.” She spoke to the doorman.

“Aye, Mistress. Dougal is already in wit’ him waitin’ on ye.” 

This wasn’t what was supposed to be happening, but she didn’t waver. “Come Alister, I’ll introduce ye to the Laird and explain how ye may be of assistance to him.” She said while walking in the door. “Greetings m’Laird.” She dipped her head in acknowledgement. “I have brought wit’ me the gentleman we spoke of. Alister McTaillis, this is yer Laird Hamish MacKenzie.”

They went through the normal greetings with everyone, including Dougal.

“Mr. McTaillis? If ye wouldn’t mind waiting in the other room? There are refreshments laid out. I jest need to finish up wit’ me Uncle.” Hamish looked indifferent. “Auntie, please sit.”

Alexandria sat next to Dougal, kissing him on the cheek. “I dinnae realized I was needed earlier.”

“Ye weren’t. I jest think when people see me they expect ye to not be far behind.” Dougal grinned. “I was explaining to Hamish yer delicate situation.”

“Delicate?!” She shot him a look.

“Fergive me, yer auntie is wit’ bairn again Hamish. So there are many duties she cannae preform.”

“It is understood.” Now it was Hamish trying not to laugh. “Ye are wit’ bairn already Auntie Lexie. Ye God! When did ye come home? Two months now?”

Alex laughed hard. “Ya ken how Dougal is, always did have an eye for tha lassies. Weel maybe it wasn’t his eye so much.” She grinned when Hamish started to laugh. It was no secret that Dougal had been quite the womanizer.

“Alexandria!” Dougal’s eyes flew wide open which only made her laugh harder.

“Och. It is true and everyone kens it. But I am jest teasing you my beloved Dougal.” She kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Yer a lucky woman Hellion. Any other woman spoke ta me like that, it would be her downfall.”

Scoffing, she smiled. “Yer jest worried tha’ I’ll beat ye bloody.”

“There is tha’ too.” He smirked.

“Uncle? Do you love Auntie Lexie so much that you stopped dallying with others?” It was an honest question.

“Aye. There is none tha I wish ta have besides her. I was a fool when we first met. I wasn’t faithful like I should ‘ave been.” Picking up her hand, he kissed the back of it. Dougal’s gazed into her eyes as he did so. “Hamish, when ye fall in love I hope ye dinnae make my mistakes.”

Hamish blushed red. He was unused to seeing such intimacy in others. It was something that normally happened only behind closed doors.  He was used to sex, that was common. The intimacy of love was not.

Clearing her throat, she changed the subject back to the Gathering. “So what are these duties tha’ I am unable ta perform?”

“Ye will nay be going on the boar hunt Alexandria.”

“What?! Why?”

“Claire can take care of tha’ again. Yer a mam already and ye will be one again soon.”

“Claire is a mam already too.” She shot back.

Turning to his nephew, Dougal sighed. “Don’t get marrit for a long while Hamish. Iffen’ ye do make sure that she is more obedient than yer auntie.”

Alexandria elbowed Dougal hard in the ribs. The blow made him gasp with pain.

“See what I mean?’ He rubbed his side with a grin. “Ahhh. I would nay changed a damn thin’ about ye Hellion. And ye ken tha’.”

“I have work ta do auld man. Are ye done?”

“Aye.” He stood up but not before dropping a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Thank ye Hamish.”

“And thank ye Uncle.”

Watching Dougal leave, Alexandria shook her head with a smile.

“You and Dougal give me hope.”

“Why is that?”

“While he was always good ta me, Uncle Dougal wasn’t always a good man. Ye changed him.”

She shook her head. “Dougal was always a good man Hamish. He did some nay so good things. Some he had ta do and others he wanted ta do. Have ye told him ye ken about him?”

“I dinnae how.”

“Would ye like me to talk to him first?”

“Could ye?”

“Aye. I shall ta’night.” Rising, she went to get the absent Alister.

“Is everything alright Mistress?” Alister asked.

“Aye. My Dougal was jest going over things for the Gathering. Come now lad, let’s see Hamish.”

“Actually, wait. Do you love Hamish?”

“Aye. I would give my life for his without a second thought. I love him dearly.”

“Good.”

The two men reached for each other and just held on tight. The sight warmed Alexandria’s heart. When they finally broke apart, the two men sat opposite of each other for safety’s sake.  It would have been that way even if Alister was female.

“Alister, what is it that you do?” Alex asked gently.

“Besides running gowns for my mother?” He grinned cheekily.

She could immediately see Hamish’s attraction to the lad. “Aye. Besides that.”

“I work as a secretary, record keeper, and an accountant Mistress.”

“Wonderful. That is perfect. You may call me Alexandria or Alex if you wish.”

“I would rather not Mistress. It is not that I do not wish to, but if we are to stay hidden I best remain proper.”

“Good reason, thank you. Hamish, you may use someone like Alister quite easily. It will also make it that he would be around you often and have quarters adjacent to your own.”

“Well that was easy Auntie Lexie.”

“Very easy. Alister, how are your hunting, tracking and fighting skills?”

“Lacking Mistress. Living in Cranesmuir, I have had more studies than time for those sort of physical pursuits.”

“Hamish, if you would like Alister can come with us when I help you with your skills. Jest remember lads, my son will be along. You two will have to keep your distance from each other. Which will also serve you both in public settings like the Gathering.”

“You will still teach us while ye are with bairn Auntie?”

“No reason not to. This is fairly rudimentary.”

“You are wit’ child Mistress?”

“Aye. I am.”

“Congratulations to you and your husband!”

“Thank ye Alister.”

“I want ye both ta discuss how these arrangements will be done. Ye both need ta keep a good head between ye. Nothing can be seen in public. When ye are together privately, doors must be kept locked at all times. One tiny slip can mean both of ye hanged. Do ye understand?”

Both men replied at once. Rising, she went to hug both her nephew and his lover. Ye need me ye find me.   Jest put in a note something about a piece of fruit like hurry Auntie the apple cider is almost gone. Then I will ken it is important.”

“Mistress, thank ye. Thank ye so much.” Alister stood with tears in his eyes.

“There is not a bloody thing wrong with ye two loving each other. Alas, most people don’t understand that. Still, there isn’t. Jest be safe and watch yerselves.” Then she was gone.

She spoke quietly with the sentry for a few moments before returning to other chores. She heard the lock twist right after she walked out of the Laird’s office.  Now all she could do was pray they were able to keep this secret for a very long while.  

Alexandria found father and son playing chess in the small playroom adjacent to Caillen’s bedroom

“Who is winning?”

“We are tied at two games each.” Dougal replied.

She glanced at the board and smirked. “One of you could win in two moves, ye ken?”

Both Dougal and Caillen gave her the same look which only made her laugh. Kissing the tops of both of their heads, she took a seat by the fire and worked on some of her knitting. The heavy wool yarn would be worked into the MacKenzie plaid pattern as a blanket for the bairn.  

Rocking gently in the chair, there was a certain serenity to Alexandria. She was pretty sure she knew the exact day she got pregnant. It was the night that she and Dougal spent by the hot spring. She hadn’t thought of it at the time but it would have been the right time for her to have ovulated. Now she had missed two cycles, which never happened. Perhaps it was too soon, but she and Dougal were both happy with the news. It would be easier once they went to Beannachd. Although, she would miss so many people at Leoch.

She would be paying attention at the Gathering for anyone that might make Leoch a good healer.

Dougal walked into the room. “Ach. My pretty wife sitting and knitting a blanket for a new bairn. Iffen’ that does nay do a man’s heart proud, I dunno what would.” He winked.

“Who won?”

“Caillen.” Dougal hung his head.

“Ahh. Ye must be in need of comforting then auld man?” She knew that Dougal was playing with some pieces missing in order to give Caillen a chance to win. Dougal played as cutthroat of a game as Colum once did.

“Aye me wife. I do.” Scooping her up from the chair he sat down with Alex on his lap. “Ahhhhhhh much better.”

“How is our son’s game coming along?”

“Quite well. He has yer skill for strategy and my aggression.”

“That is a frightening combination.”

“Aye. He does us proud Hellion.”

There was a knock upon the door and Caillen opened the door to find Jamie and Claire’s eldest there.

“Uncle Dougal? Auntie Alex? Mam and Da are reading a story in a bit may Caillen come wit me?”

“May I Da? Mam?”

“Aye. Enjoy yerself. Come back right after it is over so we may eat Caillen.”

“Yes Sir.”

The two children linked arms and were off.

“Those two are going to give us trouble.” Alex chuckled.

“Oh?”

“Two peas in a pod are those. They will be up to all sorts of mischief.”

“Agreed, Hellion. Agreed.”

“Speaking of mischief….”

“What have ye gotten into now?” Dougal tickled her ribs.

“Not me for a change. ‘Tis Hamish.”

Dougal only groaned.

“Dougal, he kens.”

“He kens what?”

“Tha’ yer his father.”

“You told him?”

“Nay. Letitia gave him some of Colum’s old journals ta read. It was in one of them.”

“I see.” His brow creased in thought. “What now do ye reckon?”

“He dinnae wish to broach the subject wit’ ye first. Hence, we are having this conversation.”

“Was he afraid ta?”

“I think he was more afraid of what _he_ might say.”

“Angry?”

“Perhaps a little, I think he is more hurt that nobody told him.”

“Does Letitia ken tha’ he kens?”

“I’m nay sure actually.”

Dougal scratched his beard. “Colum never believed me when I said tha’ Hamish would find out eventually. ‘Twas always a source of contention between tha two of us, ye ken?”

“I ken.”

“So were ye my Hellion.” He kissed her jaw.

“Me? Why?”

“That was on me. When I found out he loved ye like he did, I was jealous.”

“Dougal, ye had been beddin’ me for years. I married ye because I love ya. There was nay arrangement between families or such. I married you because I love ye. I still love ya.”

Smiling, he twirled one of her fallen curls around his finger. “I ken that ‘ere.” He tapped the side of his head. “But because of all the wrongs I had done, it made me heart wary that it would be returned ta me. It had nay ta do wit’ ye my precious Hellion nor even my brother. It was all because of my own doings.”

“There is none other for me besides ye Dougal MacKenzie. There never has been and there never will be.”

“I ken tha’ now.” The words were soft. “When ye spoke of Claire’s former husband, I worried then too.”

“To be fair, ye weren’t the only one. Rupert and Claire both asked.” Alex rolled her eyes.  

“We cannae help but ask Alexandria!”

“Oh?”

“What man wouldn’t want ye in his bed, cept for the ones that would rather dally wit’ men themselves?”

Unable to help herself, she started to laugh and laugh hard. The tension of helping Hamish and Alister evaporated with the laughter. “And what would ye ken of that husband?”

“Och. ‘Tis one of tha’ worst kept secrets in tha’ Highlands. Some of them simply don’t want a woman and others do so for coin or what have ye. Then there are the ones that do it because there is nay any lasses to have any fun wit’, Alexandria.”

“In my own time, I had many a male friend that was gay…or interested in other men. As long as people of any sort dinnae force themselves on another? ‘Tis none of my business.”

“That is what it is called in yer time, gay?”

“Aye.”

“Yer time is verrah odd.”

“Ye have no idea. Have ye ever dallied wit’ another man?”

“Nay. Never had interest in it nor did I need ta. What of ye? Ya ever have a bit o’ sport with another lass?”

“Yes. We jest kissed and touched wit’ our clothes on.”

“Ye mean like this?”

Dougal kissed her lips. His tongue helped part Alexandria’s lush mouth and she accepted him eagerly.   One arm wrapped around her, he held her close. A sigh left his lips while with a gentle touch, he traced across the tops of her breasts with long lazy strokes.

He was in no hurry and he knew that they didn’t have time to take things further. Able to pull down just the top of the dress’s bodice, he freed one nipple. Languid swipes of his tongue teased the very tip. Hearing his wife whimper with the sheer pleasure of his touch, Dougal couldn’t help but chuckle.

The bodice of her dress was pulled up, keeping her modesty, as he found her lips again. The way she moved against his lap, he knew that she was ready. He could take her right now and it would be over in minutes, instead he pulled back.

“Was it, Hellion?” He smiled.

“It was never anything like that.”

“Well, fer all tha times ye teased me this is me returning the favor. I want ye ta burn Hellion. I want ye to feel what I have felt.”

“Ye are an evil man Dougal MacKenzie.”

“Aye and ye love me for it.”

“That I do.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria had been out working both Bhaltair and his offspring, Cinead, since sunup. The younger stallion was starting to come along but he would never be like his sire. They simply had different personalities. Bhaltair was far more aggressive than his offspring. Alexandria would miss taking her Bhally out for weeks at a time but having already talked to Dougal, Bhaltair would be coming with them to the estate.  Taking another long drink out of a bottle, she wiped her mouth. It was her second large bottle of tea she had drank in just a couple of hours.

The start of the Gathering would be later that evening. She had already laid out the clothing for herself and Dougal. Seeing how she would need to wash up, Alexandria figured she might as well make it worth her while. Now, she was filthy with hay and dirt stuck everywhere.

“ALEXANDRIA!”

Looking up, she raised a hand. It was Old Alec. Hiking across the pasture, she went to the fence line. “Aye Alec, ya needin’ somethin’?” Bhaltair peeked over her shoulder. “Nosy beast aren’t ye Bhaltair?” She stroked the Desert Norman and smiled.

“Alex, Dougal will beat both of us if he sees ye out here!”

She rolled her eyes. “I was jest teachin’ Cinead commands. I wasn’t doin’ any ridin’.”

“Aye and if either of those beasts would ‘ave kicked ye?”

“Fer all that is holy! Does everyone ken?”

Alec laughed. “Aye, I imagine so. Ye ken how Dougal is wit’ ye.”

“Aye that I do. Cinead is already cooled down and in his stall. Bhaltair will be in his momentarily. Can ye get the lads ta feed my boys?”

“Aye Alex. And congratulations.”

“Thank ye Alec.” She kissed his scarred cheek. With a whistle and a hand signal, Bhally trotted off to his stall.

“Ye ken lassie, yer hellfire horse is tha best I have ever seen. Ye have trained him well.”

“I think he trained himself for half of it. He’s my good lad.” She grinned. “Thank ye Alec.”

“Most welcome Alex. Now ye best go get prettied up before Dougal sees ya.”

Shaking her head, she laughed. Alexandria was heading back inside the castle when she changed her mind. She went to Colum’s grave instead. She tidied up a bit around it by removing weeds and such before sitting down. With her back to the side of the stone, Alexandria realized how much she truly missed the former Laird of Clan Mackenzie.

“It’s been a while since I came out ta visit yer restin’ place Colum. I jest couldn’t face ye yet. I’m sorrowful for tha’. I miss ye old friend, my brother.” She whispered. “Yer son will become Laird ta’night. I am so proud of him. I hope ye can witness it too and be as proud as we all are, ye ken? Dougal and I have been teachin’ our Caillen ta play chess. He is becoming the quite tha player. I wish ye could play a game wit’ him. You would laugh. He plays like how you and Dougal play with such aggression and then my strategy. I believe ye would enjoy watching at tha very least m’Laird.”

Alexandria lifted her chin letting the breeze dry her tears. “Yer going to be an uncle again Colum.  I shall miss seeing ye hold yer niece or nephew. Damnit man, I miss ye Colum MacKenzie. I miss talking about books wit’ ya. I jest bloody well miss ye. Colum, brother of my husband, brother of mine. Ye were one of the closest friends I ever had. I swear on me own life, I will look after yer son and yer wife for the rest of my years as best I can. Of course, ye ken, I will look after yer brother as well.  Rest easy and rest well my friend. Yer memory will never be forgotten.”

Rising, she walked over to the stone wall. A large tree hung over it creating a little bit of privacy.  There, away from prying eyes she let more tears fall.

“He loved you dearly Alexandria.”

She was caught off guard. In her sorrow, Alex didn’t hear anyone approach. She had dirk in hand before she could even realize who it was.

“My apologies Letitia. Ye caught me off guard.” Re-sheathing the dirk, Alexandria was embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to pull a blade on ye, ya ken?”

“Will ye sit with me Alexandria?”

“Of course, is everything alright?”

Both women sat down on the wall. Letitia MacKenzie spent a few minutes staring at her hands and trying to find the words to say. When she looked up at Alex once more, there were tears in her eyes.

“I am so verrah sorry for what I did when ye were wit’ bairn. I was afraid of you and Dougal. ‘Tis nay an excuse, jest I was afraid.”

“Fear makes us do strange things at times, Letitia.”

“Aye. I ken. Then when Colum declared his love for ye after…..well after? I was distraught. I jest kenned he was gonna take ye as his own.” Letitia smiled sadly.

“Letitia, I figured out tha’ Colum was sweet on me eventually. Yet, he never did anything untoward ta me. He finally confessed it right before he passed.”

“Ye were there?”

“Aye. I thought ye kenned tha’.”

“Nay. Alexandria, will ye tell me about it? Please?”

“I dun ken how much ye ken. I will tell ye tha truth. Colum wanted ta die. The pain had gotten ta be too much for him and nuthin’ was helpin’ him. I blame myself fer that. When I left, I dinnae realize that nobody would be there ta take care of the pain.”

“That was nay ye fault. He kenned it would happen eventually. I thought he left ta go fer good, but no one was wilin’ ta tell me if it was true.”

“I sat wit him. He comforted me as I cried, Letitia. I told him what his condition was actually called. I explained how he was born wit’ the disease and why he was afflicted and Dougal was not. It’s a numbers game is all it is. He told me tha’ Dougal dinnae deserve my love and affection.” Taking a deep breath, she paused. “He tol’ me that he loved me as well and not like a sister-in-law. I told him I kenned and he asked if Dougal tol’ me. No, I jest kenned about it. It was a feeling.”

Letitia started to cry then. Alex, simply wrapped her arms around the older woman and held on ta her gently.

“He asked if others were aware and I only kenned of Jamie and Claire because Dougal told them. Colum sort of chuckled and said Dougal could never keep a secret.” She paused to dry her own eyes. “He asked if a woman like me could ever love man such as him. I scolded him like an ol’ hen. That made him laugh.”

“What did you say?”

“It was something like, I dinnae understand what ya mean by a woman like me or a man like ye. If ya are referring to your condition, of course I could.  Colum, you are not your illness. Ye kin that better than anyone. Ye possess a quick mind, a loving heart, and so much more. Then I tol’ him that I had ta admit you do have a rather nice bum as well. As your healer, I should know.”   

Letitia began to laugh through her tears. “I can jest imagine tha look on his face!”

“Aye! It was priceless but he grinned like a lad in trouble and said thank ye sister. Then Dougal came in. He dinnae ken I was there until he saw me. I said my good-bye ta Colum. That was tha last time I saw him alive.”

“Thank ye Alexandria. Ye ken ours was an arranged marriage, aye?”

“Aye.”

“I’m nay sure we were ever in love but we were fond of each other.”

“It was easy ta se that.” Alex smiled. “I loved him dearly Letitia. He was me Da when I needed it and my brother when I needed that. I ken he loved you. He talked of ye and Hamish all the time. When I was treating him for the pain, talking of ye and Hamish was often times the only thing that got Colum through.”

“Really?”

“Aye. Really.”

“Ye ken about Hamish?”

“Being Dougal’s?” She nodded.

“Yer nay upset by that?”

“No. Tha’ happened long before I ever came ta Leoch. Letitia, I have no ill-will towards ye. What happened in tha past is tha past. Even if ye were ta tell me right now that ya have feelings for Dougal, it would be on him.”

“What do ye mean?”

“Iffen’ he were to break his marriage vows wit’ ya? It’s on him. He made the promise ta me and ta God, ye ken? Ye didn’t.” 

She nodded. “I never thought of it that way.  Not ta worry, Dougal drives me to madness.”

Alex laughed. “He has tha’ effect on people.” Standing up, she offered a hand to help Letitia up.

Taking it, she rose and turned and hugged Alex. “Thank ye Alexandria MacKenzie.”

“Whatever for?”

“Ye made my husband happy in ways I couldn’t. Still, through ye, I learned to make both of us happy together.”

Blushing brightly, she ducked her head. “I would do it a thousand times over again. We probably should head back. We both need ta dress and probably keep Hamish from panicking.” Alexandria smiled.

“Och. That is the truth, Hamish has been nervous for six months.”

“I’ll give him a bit of a potion to calm his nerves.”

“He is going ta need it.”

The women went their separate ways in the castle. Alexandria first went to the infirmary that was near her and Dougal’s chambers. It was where the tub had been kept for Colum. She had seen to it that the tub had been filled and covered.

When she went into her and Dougal’s bedchambers, Dougal spun around with a look in his blue eyes that was deadly.

“Where have ye been?!”

“I was werking the horses and then I went ta Colum’s grave. Is that a problem?”

“I dun like it when ye disappear like that Alexandria.”

Tossing the filthy clothing into a basket, she shook her head. “Dougal, I rarely travel outside the castle grounds wit’out ye. I dun even go to Cranesmuir alone. So what is wrong?”

“Ye ken ‘tis hard ta be angry at ye when ye are naked as a newborn bairn.” Dougal frowned.

“Would ye like ta join me in the bath? I will trim yer beard and shave yer head.”

“No.”

“Yer loss.” She turned and started to make her way through the rooms.

He growled out a noise. Her unbound hair swung to the beat of her hips. Alexandria always had that way with her body. She moved fluidly. It was like watching a dance when all she was doing was walking. It was even more obvious when she was fighting. Grabbing her wrist, Dougal pulled her to him. One hand wrapped into her long hair, almost to the scalp. The other groped her unclothed flesh.

He wasn’t gentle at all. A bite to her lower lip drew blood and his hand tightened hard enough to bruise. Pushing him away, she was still caught by her hair.

“Dougal! That hurts!”

His voice was low. There was a note of anger mixed in with the seduction. “Me brotha’ could nay do this for ye!” Dougal ground his hardness against the top of her thigh.

“Yer jealous of Colum?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Ye loved him.”

“Aye. I did love yer brother. I also love Jamie and Claire that does nay mean I wish to bed them either! Fecking hell Dougal, Colum has been gone for six years!”

“Ye still pine away for him!”

“I miss him. Dougal, ye brother was my friend. Ya ken I miss Angus too! Do ye ken why I was at his grave for so long? I sat there with Letitia! I was talking to her!”

“Prove it.”

“Dougal, I have no idea what has gotten into ya but go ask Letitia yer ownself.”

His shoulders slumped and he released her. Sitting down on the bed, he put his head in his hands. “Go Alexandria.”

“Oh no.  We settle this now Dougal.”

“Aye! I’m jealous! Colum was always tha first! Even wit’ me own wife!” He shook his head. “Fecking hell, even in Inverness he came first.”

“What?”

“When ye showed yerself at the encampment.”

“I dinnae if I wish to smack some sense into yer thick head or hold ye tight ye daft bastard! I went to the encampment because Claire found me. I was funneling medications both to the Scots and the Brits because no man needs ta die of infection. I kenned I would see ya. Ye were out scouting. Jamie didn’t get notice of Colum coming until maybe fifteen minutes before he arrived. So, I sat wit’ Colum while I waited fer ye.”

“Ye left me Alexandria.”

“I did! Tha first time was because ye were trying ta kill both me and yer son. The second time? BECAUSE I FOUND OUT YE TRIED TO LEAVE YER NEPHEW TA HANG AND MARRY HIS WIFE!”

She threw her hands up in the air. “For the love of God, Dougal. I have fought by yer side. I have killed for ya. I have saved yer arse and I have allowed myself be captured MORE THAN ONCE because ye would have been tortured and killed. Nearly everything I have done, I have done fer ye. I have always loved ye. And ye have been a selfish bastard throughout it all.”

He reached for her. “Alex….”

“No. No. Dinnae touch me right now Dougal, please. I have no idea what ta do. I have tried to show ye love. I have tried ta prove ta ye how much I love ya. I ken that because of the order of yer birth ya didn’t get what ye wished for. Colum got that. I ken ye always felt like second best. But ye and our bairn have always been first in me heart. Is there nothin’ I can do to prove that to ye? I’m tired of always fightin’ wit’ ye. I am tired. I have given ye all that I can. I dun think there is anythin’ left of me ta give ta ye.” Alexandria shook her head. “I need ta clean up. If ye will excuse me, I will see ye in the Hall later.”

“Alexandria, I’m – “

“Save it fer later Dougal. We are nay done yet.” She walked back to the infirmary, locking the door behind her.

The water was warm and that was good enough for now. Alexandria felt utterly exhausted. She knew part of it was being pregnant but the fight with Dougal made it worse. The last two months had been good but Dougal’s problems once again reared their ugly head. Once her tears started, they wouldn’t stop until they were spent.

It only made the exhaustion worse.

It took longer than usual to get dressed because of it. When she was finally done, Alexandria looked stunning. The gown was a deep dark red. It showed her pale skin to perfection.  With bared shoulders and a black ribbon about her neck, she looked otherworldly.  She didn’t wear the typical corset due to her pregnancy. It kept her look soft and touchable.

God forbid anyone actually tried to touch her with the mood Dougal was in.

Ear bobs and her formal wedding ring were the only jewelry Alexandria wore. The gown was quite simple in style but the attention to detail was amazing.  Her hair was styled in a half updo that wasn’t from this century or the next.

Of course, Alexandria was also armed to the teeth. Her dirk was strapped to her thigh so that all she would have to do is reach in to what looked like a pocket to retrieve it.

She made one stop before heading to the Hall. That was to give Hamish a sip of something to calm his nerves.

The Hall was quite full when she walked in. So many of the people of Clan MacKenzie were used to seeing Alexandria dressed as a man or in very simple dresses. So upon her arrival, a soft hush that fell over the Hall. It was enough that even Dougal turned from his conversation. The barest hint of a smile touched his lips as he excused himself.

Walking over to his wife, he bowed to her and offered a hand to escort her through the crowd. Sliding her hand into his, Alexandria gave a nod and a smile before dipping into a curtsy. Dougal smiled up at her kissing her knuckles.

“Ye always did ken how ta make an entrance.” He whispered.

“Aye, but that was usually because the men were nay used ta seein’ a lass that kenned how ta use a sword.” Her lip twitched as she tried to hide the smile.

“Ye look beautiful Alexandria.”

“Thank ye Dougal. Ye look quite handsome yerself. Ye do clean up well. Though I must say that I rather like ye….dirty.”

“Does tha’ mean I am forgiven?”

“Forgiven? Aye. But we are nay finished wit’ the discussion.” She didn’t look at him before whispering again. “And iffen ye roll yer eyes I am going ta jab a hair pin in yer arse at the worst possible moment.” She smiled a hello to someone.

“Och. I dun ken what I would do wit’out ye Hellion.”

“Probably have less hair pins jabbed in yer arse.”

The bagpipes started to play and Dougal moved towards the dais. Alexandria stopped him with a touch to his wrist.

Soft lips pressed to his cheek to linger in a kiss. “I love ye Dougal MacKenzie. Don’t ye dare forget tha’.” She whispered.

“I will nae.” He kissed her the same before joining Jamie on the dais.

Claire and Alexandria stood together watching their husbands.

“Do ye need me ta translate?” Alex whispered.

“If you would please? I can get by with the day to day Gaelic finally but I believe this may be too much.”

“Jamie is welcoming the members of Clan MacKenzie home to Leoch. He is happy to see everyone once more. Tonight we mark down a new beginning with a new Laird.” She was interrupted by Murtagh.

“I need ta steal Claire for a moment Alex.”

“Aye. Is everythin’ okay?”

“Aye.”

After Claire left, Alexandria tuned out for a while. The fatigue was weighing her down something fierce, to the point that she was beginning to get concerned. She started going through a mental checklist. She had eaten, had plenty to drink, nothing seemed out of order physically. She knew that it could just be the pregnancy. It was a fairly common symptom.

When Dougal began to speak, Alex tried to listen but she was having a hard time concentrating. Actually, she was having a hard enough time staying upright. Something was wrong. Fatigue was one thing, this was not just fatigue.

Dougal stopped and the bagpipes started to play. Taking a breath, Alex turned to watch. Hamish was walking in just like his father did. He did not yet have the commanding presence of Colum, but Colum didn’t have that sort of presence at first either.  

“Mistress MacKenzie, are ye alright?”

“Alister?”

“Aye?”

“Help me find a place ta sit, please.”

The young man looked worried. This was not the strong and vibrant aunt of Hamish’s that he had started to get to know. She looked sickly.  After getting her seated, she seemed to get a little color back into her cheeks but not much.

“Mistress? What can I do fer ye?”

“Find Claire Fraser or Mrs. Fitz please Alister.”

Mrs. Fitz happened to be in the opposite direction Alister went but she was the first one to see Alexandria. She was also the one to see Alex slide from the chair to the floor with a pool of blood spreading fast around her.

Unable to help herself, Mrs. Fitz screamed seeing the unconscious Alex and the blood. The scream split through the Hall while Dougal and Jamie were swearing in the young Hamish.  The look of anger at the interruption lit the eyes of both nephew and uncle with icy fire.  The crowd parted just enough for the three men on the dais to see what was going on.

“ALEXANDRIA!!”  Dougal didn’t even know he said anything.

He shoved his way through the crowd of people.  It was when he got near did someone grab him. Another large man held on to Dougal, keeping him from reaching Alex. Immediately Dougal began to fight, to the point that he had his dirk in hand. Jamie made the man let go and grabbed Dougal by the biceps himself.

“DOUGAL! Claire is wit’ Alex now. Let her work, yer right here with her man. Just give them some room.” Jamie held tight to his struggling uncle.

“Jamie, I need to get Alex to the surgery.”  Clare was worried and it showed.  

Jamie bent to pick the unconscious Alexandria up.

“Dinnae touch her James Fraser. She’s mine.” Dougal hissed in fury and picked his wife up off the floor.  

“Take her down to the infirmary we share Dougal.” Claire took off in a run to prepare.

Jamie paled when he saw the trail of blood following Dougal’s decent towards the infirmary.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Put her on the table.” Claire ordered.

Dougal didn’t ask questions, he placed the unconscious Alexandria down on what served as an operating table. He stepped back to let Claire work. Unbeknownst to Dougal, he was covered in his wife’s blood.

Claire cut the clothing away and removed Alex’s jewelry. The jewelry was immediately given to Dougal by Jamie.  It was fairly obvious what was happening, Alexandria was having a miscarriage. What wasn’t obvious was why. Alexandria was, at most, 8 weeks along but not less than 4 weeks.

Was it an ectopic pregnancy? Had that caused a rupture? Claire Fraser frowned. It had to be something significant. Alex wasn’t far enough into the pregnancy to cause this sort of bleeding otherwise. She started an IV on her friend in order to get some fluids into her, but there wasn’t much else she could do but wait. Cleaning her up, Claire took her time. Looking for something, anything, which would give her a clue.

 “What is wrong wit’ her Claire?” Dougal watched his wife.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Has she been sick, hurt, or anything?”

“No. Tired but she was tired wit’ Caillen too, ya ken?”

“Is she eating and drinking enough?”

“Aye. Alex has even been drinkin’ tea instead of whiskey or wine.”

“Does she prepare her own tea or does someone make it for her?” Claire was chasing a thought.

“In our chambers, she makes her own. Usually someone makes it for her durin’ meals or when she takes it wit’ her to tha stables.”

“Jamie, will you go get Mrs. Fitz and bring what she makes Alex’s tea with her please?”

Jamie nodded and left.

Dougal’s eyes narrowed down at Claire. “Yer thinkin’ somethin’ Claire.”

“I am. Dougal, please sit.” She took a gentle tone. “I don’t need you as a patient as well. You are pale. If I have to take care of you that takes time away from Alex.”

He was about to argue when he realized the truth of Claire’s statement. He sat. Dougal saw that Alexandria was starting to stir some.  Claire was with her before he could say something. Immediately, Claire shoved her friend to her side as the mostly unconscious Alex began to vomit.

“Dougal! Help me!”

Claire had never seen the War Chieftain of Clan MacKenzie look as lost as when she told him to hold Alex with her head tipped down the side of the table. That way she wouldn’t aspirate into her lungs. She saw it then. There was a tiny slit, Alexandria had her eyes open, barely.

“Alex? Alexandria? Can you hear me?” Claire rubbed her knuckles painfully across Alex’s sternum.

A noise was made but nothing else until she started to have a seizure just a few seconds later. Bloody foam poured from Alex’s mouth. She had bitten her tongue, lip, or cheek – possibly all three. The violent muscle contractions were horrifying to see, so much that Dougal crossed himself and prayed. The entire seizure only lasted 45 seconds but it was more than enough to keep Alexandria unconscious. The seizure caused more blood to spill and other bodily fluids. Claire cleaned her friend up once more.

Someone gave her an abortifacient and had used far too much, that had to be it Claire believed.  Most abortifacients wouldn’t do much to a woman that wasn’t pregnant other than maybe nausea and vomiting. Hopefully, Mrs. Fitz could answer that question.

Thank god Alex had redone the infirmary to how she and Claire had always kept it, Claire thought. She also knew that Alexandria had used activated charcoal several times when people had gotten into something they shouldn’t have.

Mrs. Fitz came in carrying a large tin.

“Claire, this is what Alex has been drinkin’ from all week. ‘Twas a gift ta her and Letitia. Dougal, ‘ere. I brought ye down this.” She handed him a small bottle of some of the finest Scottish whiskey. She hoped that it would help keep him calm.

He gave a smile of thanks, but Dougal’s eyes never wavered from Alexandria.

“Do you know from whom?”

“Nay lass, ‘tis not uncommon fer those comin’ in to leave gifts ta the highest ranking ladies.”

“Can you tell what is in it Mrs. Fitz.”

“Aye, perhaps.” Mrs. Fitz sat down at a table and began sorting through the tea leaves.

“Has Letitia been ill?”

“Nay Claire.  Although she doesn’t care fer tea overly so. I don’t ken that she has had any.” Mrs. Fitz didn’t look up.

Mixing the charcoal powder with liquid, Claire found one of the larger pieces of tubing that Alex had brought over from the 20th century. With the help of Dougal and Mrs. Fitz the slowly got the charcoal into Alexandria. It was a slow painstaking process. Claire didn’t know if it would help or make things worse, but she had to try.

“Why is me Alex nay waking?”

“The seizure she had will make her sleep for a while still.” Or it could be the blood loss, Claire wasn’t sure.

“May I sit wit’ her?”

“Yes, of course.”

Dougal set a chair by the table. His large hands engulfed Alex’s smaller one. His blue gaze never left her while he prayed.

“Claire I may ‘ave found somethin’.”

Looking over Mrs. Fitz’s shoulder, Claire wasn’t sure what she was looking at. It was a dried flower of some sort along with what were most likely seeds or pieces of root.

“What is it?”

“I dinnae ken lass. Nothing tha likes I ‘ave seen.”

The flower, while dried, maintained much of its color. It appeared to be orange or red in the center and yellow around the edges. The other pieces were seeds, Claire thought. Were they from the flower’s plant? She had no idea.

Because everything had happened so fast, Claire left her friend under the care of Dougal for a moment while she went to mix something else up. If this didn’t work Claire wasn’t sure of what else to do. There was a small storage room that Alexandria kept under lock and key. Any item that could potentially be dangerous if mixed with certain other ingredients, were in the room.

Finding what she wanted, Claire paused. There was a strange sound of laughter coming from outside the storeroom. She had heard it before. It was the sound of a young girl giggling.  When she walked out of the room, Claire saw no one.  The sound unnerved her.

“Sit Alex up a bit and hold on to her.” Claire put the small bowl directly under Alexandria’s nose. It contained the salt of hartshorn which was used to make smelling salts.

Pushing herself back, Alexandria MacKenzie moved quickly to get away from the odor before sagging once again in her husband’s arms. Trying to push away again, her movements were weak and uncoordinated. She was awake at least, just not very coherent.

“What’s wrong wit’ her?!”

“It’s from the seizure. It’s not uncommon. Let her rest Dougal.”

Against Dougal’s shoulder Alex laid her head. He stroked her hair gently.  When he looked up at Claire his eyes were red with unshed tears.

“Is she gonna get better?”

“I believe so, yes.” I hope.

It took the better part of a day for Alexandria to come around fully. Still, she was weak and tired easily. She hadn’t even bothered to ask what had happened.

Sitting up in bed she worked with Caillen with his lessons. The young boy was patient as his mam would drift off for a while leaving him waiting.  Dougal was an educated man and would take over from where Alex left off.

“Da? Is Mam gonna be alright?” Caillen asked his father.

“Aye. She jest needs time ta heal.” He ruffled his son’s hair fondly.

Inwardly, Dougal wasn’t so sure. Someone did this to Alex. Would they try again? Would it be worse the next time? His handsome face was pinched with worry. Whomever did this knew better than to attack Alexandria with a weapon.

To Dougal, that meant that the person or persons that tried to harm Alexandria knew of her fighting skills. He would never have believed that someone within Leoch would do such a thing.  Then again, with the Gathering going on, it could have come from anywhere.

Depression had taken its toll on his wife just within the short time since the miscarriage. She now knew that she had lost their child. The thought of it alone made her listless and quiet. Yet, the reality was far worse. She had no idea that she had been given something on purpose. Someone tried to kill her unborn child and perhaps her with it.

Caillen was in bed for the night when Dougal brought her up something to eat. She pushed the food around silently before pushing the tray away.

“Ye need ta eat Alexandria.” Dougal pleaded with her.

“I’m nay hungry.”

He tried to be stern with her and she simply looked away. Finally Dougal gave up and took the tray from her. He stopped upon seeing Claire.

“She won’t eat.” The words were quiet.

Sighing, Claire shook her head. Taking the tray herself, she went to the shared chambers of Alexandria and Dougal.

“Alexandria!” Claire barked at her friend.

A slow turn of her head, Alex simply started at Claire.

“Alexandria, you have to eat.”

“I’m nay hungry.”

“It doesn’t matter if you are hungry or not. You have to eat.”

“Claire, leave me be. I’ll eat tamarra.”

“I will shove this down your throat if I must!”

There was a bit of light appearing in her eyes. “Ye think ye can?”

“In the shape you are in Alex, yes I do think I can. You couldn’t hold off a damn kitten if you tried.”

Alexandria rolled her eyes and ate three bites of the stew before pushing it away.

“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ Alexandria! If you don’t think I won’t force feed you with a tube down your throat you are sorely mistaken.”

“Please leave Claire. I jest want ta sleep.”

“I am NOT going to sit here and watch you wither away because you lost your child.”

“Claire…..” There was a note of warning in her voice.

“Alexandria, you have lost your child. It is a horrible situation but it is not an unknown one and you know that.”

With narrowed eyes Alexandria was like a wild cat ready to pounce. “I did not LOSE my CHILD.” She snarled. “Do ye believe me so daft that I nay realize what happened?”

“What do you think happened Alexandria?” Claire’s voice was soft.

“I was given somethin’. I dun ken what but I do ken it happened. Do ya thin’ tha’ brings out the appetite when ye ken someone tried ta kill ya and yer child?”

“Alex we are checking over everything.”

“Get out Claire.”

“Alex….”

“GET OUT!” Throwing the tray against the wall Alexandria was finished.

Claire stepped out into the hallway quickly. She heard the little girl’s giggle once more. The macabre sound sent a chill down her spine. Claire went at a run trying to find the noise but there was nobody around.

The next evening, Dougal and Jamie were preforming the ceremony to allow Hamish to be laird. Alexandria was being watched by Claire, Rupert and Murtagh. For the first time in anyone’s memory, it was a somber affair.

 


End file.
